It's not just blind love, I actually care about u
by jinxedpixie
Summary: A fifteen year old girl runs away from being an experiment. She can't take being blind in that place. As she flees she runs into none other than Sabaku no Gaara. Rated M for safety GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm going to be writing more than one fanfic at once. I'll add the others once i write more than one chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did the Kazekage (Gaara's dad) would of died a very painful horrible death after being tortured for being such an ass to his own son.

Enjoy chap 1

It's not just blind love, I actually care about you

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Sand Ninjas and a Silent Promise

She listened to the steady beat of her feet hitting the next branch and whistled along. The next branch she jumped to was slick; it had stopped raining moments ago and was going to start again soon. She loved the rain; it allowed her to see, almost.

Yes, Kyrie was blind, thanks to the man she was running from. Stopping for a second, the girl grabbed the hitai-ate ripping the cloth off and wrapped it around her neck and tied it into a bow. She dropped the metal bit and took off again.

She knew she'd rather die than go back there and she'd take her own life before that would happen. The rain started and she smiled and stopped whistling as she took her next jump. She hit something. Falling, falling and falling. 'Oh no is this is how I'm going to die. Die by falling.'

Something wrapped around her and she panicked not knowing what it was and started to struggle against it. Then she lost conscious as something hit her at the base of her neck.

--

She heard voices speaking. 'Oh god, oh no. They captured me again.' She bolted up right, surprising not only herself but the occupants in the room that were whispering. 'What? Doesn't the sadistic bastard usually tie us up after something like this? So, why am I not tied up.' She asked out loud. "Who are you people and where am I?"

"I'm Yuki your doctor and the man with me is Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage and the man who saved you. And to where you are, you are in Suna." A woman said and touched Kyrie's head and the blind girl flinched away. She even felt as if the woman was trying to look into her eyes.

Even though she didn't like people looking at her knowing that she couldn't see them, she looked back at the woman. She was good at guessing where people eyes were from the sound of voice alone. "Nice to meet you Yuki, and Kazekage-sama."

She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up, and right there she made a promise to herself. 'No matter what happens don't let anyone here find out you are blind. If they find out they will treat you like you are weak and worthless. I won't let them find out, ever. I promise myself that.'

The man then spoke. "What is your name? Who are you? Why were you running and where are you from?"

'Time to lie, somewhat. Lets mix in some truth to this.' She thought and then spoke. "My name is Kyrie, just Kyrie. I have no last name." Lie. "My parents sold me into slavery when I was young. I'm a ninja and I'm fifteen-years old. I'm running away from my master who constantly abused me. I don't want to even talk about the village I ran away from." She let a few tears run down her face. "I just want to forget that place."

They would have been real tears but she had forgotten how to cry along time ago. He made sure of that the sadistic bastard that he was. She shivered at what he would do, should he get his cold murderous hands on her. She then whispered. "Please, don't make me go back. I don't want to go back. I'd rather be dead."

"We shall protect you." The man said and the blind girl smiled at him, happy to be hidden. "Although it would be better to know what we need to protect you from."

"I c-ca-can't s-say he'll k-ki-kill m-m-me." She stuttered. 'God, I've gotten real good at lying.' She inwardly rolled her eyes. 'God, what god. Living with that man proves there is no such thing as a god.' "I'm s-so-sor-r-r-ry; I can't s-ss-say." She let herself shiver in fear. 'I've gotten really good at lying.'

He nodded his head but the blind teenage girl did not know and he reached forward for her hand. 'Hmm, he must of did a lot to her for her not to reach for a hand offered.' "Here let me lead you to a place to stay." Gaara reached out and grabbed her hand.

She really did shiver this time, his hands were cold just like his, but these were good shivers, in a way. She wanted the touch.

-place jump-

The cold man sat in his thrown type chair. "I want her found." He said in his type of hissing like voice. A voice that sent shivers down the silvered-haired mans spine. "And I want her brought back here."

Ooh so what is the feeling that she get's from gaara and who is the man that she is running from, free imaginary digital chocolate chip cookie and pocky for those who guess right.

* * *

And i want at least two reviews before I update.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was and still am serious about the two reviews to get a chapter. but

MyDyingDaysBlackRose actually review and I didn't want to keep her hanging so I posted this chapter just for you.

Read on

* * *

Chapter 2: Weird Feelings and A Dislike For Fuzzy Things

'What the heck are these feelings I keeping getting every time, Gaara is around.' She thought as Gaara led her to his favorite eating spot, The Dragon's Back (I would of put this in Japanese but I don't know how to say it in Japanese). She had been here for a week now and she knew that he like salted tongue and gizzards.

She could also walk there with no problems. Yeah, the sand got in her way making things fuzzy but she learned to deal with it. The ground here was more compact after all, still shifty, but not a lot. "Don't look now but you got kunoichis giving you death glares for being in my presence." Gaara spoke in his whisper.

"What did you ,the great Kazekage, say something?" She teased. "Wow I got a full sentence from Sabaku no Gaara." She paused and then asked. "Do you always eat salted tongue and gizzards? Because if you do, people will know it would be the best way to poison you." She flinched, thinking he might take that as a threat.

He lightly chucked and she could swear she heard a smile. "Is that so? So, who's going to poison me? Do you want to be my personal taste tester?" He liked how the girl was so open. 'Why does she give me this feeling in the pit of my stomach when ever she is around? What is this feeling?' (Me: hmm, when will they learn they like each other? -sighs and shrugs her shoulders- That is up to you readers. But remember this is Sabaku no Gaara we are talking about. So it could take awhile. Back to the story.)

He watched her head into The Dragon's Back first and followed right after. "Sure, I'll be your personal taste tester, if I get paid well and it wasn't meat you are eating (me: you'll find out why she hates meat later on so, don't bug me about it, okay. -sand flies around her- meep, why do I always pick the violent muses. -goes back to writing story-). As to who would poison you, I wouldn't know, maybe your enemies?" She laughed and walked to their usual table.

Hearing the light conversation at the table, she said. "Hi, Temari, Kankuro. How are you two this fine bright shiny morning?" She gave them both a smile.

"Hello, Kyrie." Kankuro and Temari said in unison, Kankuro finished. "Great. You joining us for a meal."

He kept hitting on her, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm here, ain't I? So, I guess I am, unless Gaara wants to torture me by forcing a hungry growing teenage girl to watch you three eat." 'Man, why do I feel guilty about lying? I use to never feel guilty. Is it because I'm actually befriending these people?'

She order her usual chicken salad (the meat is fake). Hey, she needs to get protein into her system somehow. "And you say I'll get poisoned for picking the same meal every time, when you do so yourself."

"Yes, but who'd want to poison poor innocent little ol' me." Kyrie batted her eyes in an innocent like manner with her hands clasped at her side, slightly leaning towards Gaara.

"Hehe, but then again…" She drifted off, and then shrugs digging into her meal that had just arrived. 'Thank god,' inwardly rolling eyes at god. 'For great olfactory working from lack of sight.'

"I have to agree with that. Who'd want to poison you?" Kankuro started hitting on her again and he winced when Temari stomped on his foot. Temari knew that, Gaara and Kyrie had a thing for each other. She just saw it and hated it when her other brother hit on someone that would be perfect for Gaara.

"Hey, Kyrie, do you want to have a girl's night out? No, men to bother us." Temari asked looking at her two brothers. 'Hehe, I'm so going to be the matchmaker here.' She started to plan on how to get the two together. (me: that is evil, tricking two people into dating each other. Temari: so like I care what you think authoress. Me: yes, but my muse might mind. -points at muse- -watches Temari go white with fear- hehe, I is evil -laughs insanely- back to the story)

The teen nodded and went back to eating. 'Temari is up to something. I can hear it in her voice.' She looked up at Temari again. "What time?"

"As soon as we are done eating."

-place change-

The eerie voice was angry. "A week and you still have not found her." The four that were in front of him shivered. "Why have you not found her? She shouldn't be that hard to find; Kyrie-chan is blind."

The silver haired man who stood off to the side readjusted his glasses. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama (me: ha, I bet some of you weren't expecting that), she is blind but she is resourceful and probably tricked a few people into hiding her."

"Kabuto, you are lucky you are still useful to me or I'd have killed you by now." Kabuto smirked at that but it couldn't be seen.

"Then I'll have to keep myself useful."

"Find her now. If she is not brought back by the end of the week, you shall all be punished severely. Yes, even you Kabuto."

The four shout. "Hai." And then disappeared to try and find the missing blind girl.

-back to Sunagakure-

She followed Temari; Kyrie was good at that even if the sand bothered her way of seeing, it didn't stop the sound of her steps or the vibration of how Temari walked. They had left Suna and were walking around the outer walls. "You want hear something funny, Temari?"

"Sure, although the way you said that, suggests it isn't funny, but I want to ask you something first." She waited for the girl to nod. "Do you like Gaara?" The girl froze, giving Temari all the she information needed. "You do, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She paused and truly did look sad for once in her whole life since her mother selling her to slavery. 'Jeesh, I feel sad, sadder than when my mom sold me to Oro…NO! don't think his name.' "I want to trust you guys, the man who owned me, he pretty much made it so I can't trust anyone."

"Is that what you found funny because I don't?"

"No, now that I think about it is more ironic. And no originally and still is, is that I can't feel anymore, but around you guys and especially Gaara, I get this weird feeling. Almost a fuzzy like feeling and I hate fuzzy." 'Especially with all this sand, I don't really mind the warm fuzzy thing Gaara gives me.'

"So…" The other girl cut Temari off. "No, I want to give this a chance. I really do like Gaara." They had made it back to the gates and they opened for Temari and the teenage girl.

"Why don't you tell him? Or have you heard of the rumors about him?" Temari looked at the girl, truthfully the girl seemed more at ease in the city but then again who wouldn't feel safe when they have someone trying to bring them back to slavery or worse.

-time jump- (me: meh, I'm lazy and don't feel like writing in between the two)

With Kyrie safe in her own room and the guards outside her windows and doors, Temari walked to find her brother Gaara. Who she found wasn't who she wanted.

"Kankuro, what are you doing up this late?" She snapped.

"I could ask the same thing of you."

"I'm trying to find Gaara. Oh, and stop trying to hit on Kyrie-chan, she is not for you. Gaara and she would be such the perfect couple."

"You're playing matchmaker again, are you not?"

"So what if I am? And if you go near her and/or hit on her again, you'll find yourself puppetless, got it Kankuro?" He nodded his head. "Now have you seen Gaara?" He told her the roof and she left to go talk to her little brother.

"Gaara."

"What is it Temari?"

"You're thinking of Kyrie right now aren't you?" She asked. Gaara just glared at her. "Don't try to hide it from me, little brother." After his fight with Naruto, he had become kinder and his coming back from the dead, thanks to Granny Chiyo. "She likes you too, you know."

"Stop playing games Temari." He whispered. "Who could ever love…"

"A monster. Apparently a lot of people Gaara, or have you not notice how the kunoichis throw themselves at you since you've become the Kage of our quaint little village." Gaara harrumphed at the last bit about the village.

"Well, I just thought you would like to know Gaara, I'm off to bed." She got up and waved to him. "Think about it Kage." She left.

And Gaara did think about it. He thought about it the whole night. '**She is right you know**.' Shukaku stated. '**You even skirt your responsibilities just to spend time with her. And don't think I don't know about what you think about her. What you want to do to her.** Shut up, you stupid demon. **What you can't take the truth.**' Gaara growled not liking where this going. 'If you shut up, I'll ask her on a date.' All Shukaku did was laugh, getting exactly what he wanted.

-next morning-

"Hello Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." The blind girl walked into the kitchen. "Okay who cooked 'cause I know you're too lazy Kankuro and Temari, being a tomboy, can't cook."

"I did." A man walked out of a hallway and into the kitchen. "The names Baki."

"Hello Baki, nice to meet you." She faked a smile and this time Temari caught that the girl was faking.

'She wasn't lying, she does fake emotions.' Temari thought sadly. 'Hopefully Gaara, you get her to open up and you both find love.'

"Gaara?" The blind girl turned to him. "I wish to speak to you in private. If that is okay with you." Gaara stood, abandoning his breakfast, he couldn't eat being more nervous with asking her out.

He nodded but the girl had already turned her back. "Um…do you know any place where we won't be heard at all?" Gaara instantly grabbed her hand and took her to a room for some privacy.

"I wanted to talk to you as well." The both told the other to go first.

They were silent none wanting to say what they had to say but at the same time wanting to say it. Out of nowhere the girl grabbed Gaara's face and put his lips on hers and after that she disappeared, running down the halls to the others not knowing what possessed her to do something so irrational.

'Dammit, what is going on with me.' She kept running until she hit Baki. "Ow, fuck that hurt." She stopped when she realized she had swore, not only out loud but in her thoughts as well. "I'm sorry please ignore my language."

"Not at all." He stared at her and saw the redness of her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yes fine." She paused. "Can you tell me where Temari is?"

"I'm sorry to say but she left on a mission not the long ago with her brother Kankuro."

"Oh," Kyrie stated, crestfallen. "Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome, ah…I never caught your name."

"Kyrie."

"Kyrie, would you like to accompany me on one of my own missions."

"I can't, I'm not allowed to leave Sunagakure. I'm under their protection." She heard him sigh. "Well nice meeting you Baki, and thanks for the offer, it means a lot to me."

"Nice meeting you to Kyrie and the offer still stands if you ever wish to go on a mission." She nodded as she got up and turned heading now to her own room.

She threw herself on the bed, trying to figure out what was going through her head at that exact moment. Hearing footsteps outside her door, she pretended to be a sleep knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and entered seeing her lying on her bed. She, listening to his footsteps as he drew near her bedside.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to go out tonight? Just the two of us, no kunoichis to bother us." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up looking at him, but not looking at him.

He smiled in his own unsmiling way, it was in his voice that she heard it. "I knew you were awake."

"I was trying to sleep though." He nodded his head.

"Well then, get some sleep. I'll be outside your door at seven." With that said he got up and left, and she listening to the swish of his Kazekage outfit and the sound of him walking.

'I lived in Otogakure. (me: is that the actual name for the place or if it is not I'll go and start calling it the Sound Village.)That means I'm good with sounds, I use to have excellent hearing now being blind it is overly hyperactive hearing.' She thought. 'I'll try to sleep like I said but I usually can't sleep often enough thanks to Oro…I still don't want to say or think that man's name.'

She rolled over and promptly fell asleep. Dreaming not so pleasant dreams of the legendary snake sannin himself.

* * *

I put side inputs in the story. If i shouldn't just say so in the review and I'll stick to put it in the end of the chapter.

I still want two review, whether they're flames, concrit, or just praise. I'm not picky


	3. Chapter 3

I still want two review, whether they're flames, concrit, or just praise. I'm not picky

Oh thank you Mrs. Neji Uchiha, I'm glad you agree with me in somethings. but secretly I like Orochimaru, well somewhat anyways. Sorry that was random, I hope you like the next chapter.

And thank you also Akizu Miko for telling me my story was going to fast. I'll try and slow it up a bit but I usually write how my mind thinks it. Or my muse tells me.

But now for some suspense Muahahahahahaha! Sorry that was too much. Hehe well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Horrible Dreams and Meal

Kyrie muttered something along the lines of no I don't want to go.

'_Mommy, what do you mean?' A little seven year old asked, shivering with fear while looking between her mother and the scary man._

'_I,' she pointed to herself, 'sold you,' she pointed at the girl, 'to him.' She then pointed at the pale man with long hair. She then stated to the man, 'Have fun.' _

'_Wait mommy don't go. Don't leave me.' Kyrie tried to run after her mother but was stopped by the man who was now her master._

'_You are coming with me. I own you after all.' He said in his eerie snakelike voice. 'And I shall be addressed as Orochimaru-sama.' He pulled her back to him. 'Understand.'_

_The girl only tried to get out of his hold. 'Let me go. Let me go.' Sighing Orochimaru hit the girl so she'd lose consciousness._

Kyrie rolled over in her sleep mumbling something about sadistic bastard.

_Kyrie was brought into a room with four others. 'These will be your new teammates.' _

_Orochimaru paused. 'That's if you survive.'_

_She hoped he did not know about her kekkei genkai, the one that she had over the elements. Her eyes changing color to whatever one she needed. Maybe he was keeping her for her ability to heal rapidly or just her medical skills in general._

_Glaring at the man, she spoke, 'Why would I do anything you want?'_

_Furea looked at the girl sadly. 'Orochimaru-sama, she does not know the rules of this place, yet. Let us teach her.' _

_The man left the room. 'Hello my name is Furea and this is Iro, Chai, and Syria.' She let the information sink into the girl. 'What's you name?'_

'_Kyrie.' A friendship that was doomed to end was made between Furea and Kyrie that day._

Kyrie rolled in her sleep again, saying Furea's name.

'_You are not to leave this room,' He said, 'until I see someone wanting to survive.'_

_The five people in the cell were not to be fed. Although he would take them out of the room occasionally to experiment on one or another. Other than that they stayed there in the dark. They had already been there about two weeks and they would not be able to survive any longer if this kept up._

_Chai and Syria were duking it out on how they were to get out. Stupid twins. Iro sat silently in his corner and Furea was dying. Kyrie finally spoke up her voice hoarse from lack of use. 'We need food.'_

'_Oh and how do you suppose we get food!' Syria the stupid long silver haired woman shouted and her twin quickly agreed nodding her short cropped black hair. 'We are never getting out and getting out is the only way we can get food.'_

'_No it is not.' The silent blond spoke from his corner. 'Furea is dying.' He looked at us all. 'She can be food.'_

Kyrie sat up breathing heavy. She put her hand to her face, doing the whole gesture of I-can't-believe-I-dreamt-that, deciding to get up and stand by the window. Knowing from how the sun warmed her face, she had two hours before Sabaku no Gaara showed for their date. 'Date. Is it a date?' She shook her head and bound her way straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Glad that this place had the whole shampoo/conditioner mix bottle, she lathered it into her hair after it was totally wet. She awaited the three minute set in time by washing her body down with the lavender scented body soap.

Something told her, a gut instinct, that something, or rather someone, was coming her way and she finished her shower quickly to jump out, towel off, and dress into different clean clothes. Which consisted of her long-sleeved black fishnet top and a red halter over it and black cargo pants, she didn't know the colors but she did know these were her most comfortable outfit.

She opened the door just as the person was just about to knock. "Yes may I help you." 'By the smell, this person is a kunoichi.'

"I wanted to tell you to stay away from my Gaara." That caused the fifteen-years old to cock an eyebrow.

"Your Gaara. And here I was under the impression that no one owned the Kazekage." The blind teen crossed her arms. "Unless you have a more legitimate reason to be outside my door then I advise you to leave."

"You know nothing of our ways or how Suna works."

"You're right, I don't but that is what learning is called." She walked into her room and slammed the door shut onto the kunoichi's face. 'Stupid woman thinking she can boss me around.' She went back into the bathroom and started to brush her shoulder length hair.

'Jeez, I'm going to have to cut my hair again.' She kept brushing and used, one of her abilities, over air to dry it faster. Then activating her other kekkei genkai to get her body to absorb the water and trickle out her hand into the sink.

Sitting on the bed, she pretended to read waiting for the familiar walk of Gaara's but so far all she heard was the annoying kunoichi's breathing. 'I still have an hour and Gaara probably could kill her without a moments thought or scare her half way around the world.'

She heard a squeal outside her door as the kunoichi decided to run at the sight of the Kazekage and she put the book down, hidden underneath her pillow. Walking to the door she thought. 'Bout time he showed, I was getting sick and tired of hearing that girl breathe.' "Hello Gaara."

"I'm not going to ask how you know I was out here before I knocked."

"You walk too noisily. I'm surprised you don't wake the dead." She teased and she eeped when she felt sand surround her.

"What don't you trust me?" Gaara asked and she felt air on her face.

"You just wanted to get out the easy way." She heard him chuckle. "Sweet potatoes. You laughed, well chuckled but hey that's a mean feat for you. Now all we need to do is get you to act…" her sentence was cut off as Gaara kissed her gently.

Her eyes widen and then closed as she let herself give in to the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. He deepened the kiss, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to his body.

They pulled away to breathe and they stared into each others eyes. Kyrie busted out laughing, tears rolling down her face. Gaara became concerned. "I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?"

"No, you are just fine." 'But I can't tell you why I was laughing.' She thought afterwards. 'I promised myself no one would find out.' A strange knowing sensation was in her stomach. 'Why do I feel like this when I'm lying or withholding the truth?'

To banish that feeling she kissed his lips again. He pulled away slightly. "We are here." Without thinking the girl let out a whistle in the direction they came and saw nothing she carefully directed her head down and saw the village come back to her in her echolocation.

"Um…Gaara, I don't know if you know but me and cliffs don't go so well." 'Yeah, especially when you are blind and usually can't see the edge.' Stupid thoughts. 'Thank you, whatever higher power may be, that I don't say my thoughts aloud.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." He grabbed her around her waist pulling her to him. "The sunset is very beautiful up hear." Gaara whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. After that he rested his chin on the top of her head. She looked out in the same general direction, even if she couldn't see she could pretend.

Waiting for the right moment for the warmth of the sun to be about her feet from what she could remember when the most colors were out. "Beautiful."

"Yes, you are." She turned towards him carefully.

"I thought we were up here to watch the sunset not each other." She felt another twinge of guilt about the lying. 'Kyrie you have been lying ever since you were enslaved by Oro… that sadistic bastard, it shouldn't bother you now.'

She was planning on berating herself when she felt Gaara's soft lips on hers again and at that exact moment her stomach decided to tell her that she hasn't eaten all day. A light pink tinge graced the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"You haven't eaten all day, have you?" Kyrie shook her head and she swore Gaara tsked at her for not taking care of herself. "Come on."

A disk of sand wrapped around them both and brought them back to Suna and they walked into The Dragon's Back ordering the same meals as usual, just hers was a little more than her norm. The sat in silence waiting for their meals to arrive, not needing to talk at all, just wanting to be in the others presence.

She felt something crawling on her hands and by the feel of it, it was a spider. Dropping the spoon, she spilt her hot tea on her hand she thought as she felt a searing burn-like feeling on her wrist. "Ouch hot tea." The spider fell off her hand as she shook it.

Gaara slammed something down grabbed her and in a swirl of sand they were somewhere else.

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter and giving you a semi cliffy you could call it. Gomenasai. Please don't hurt me, I don't take well to violence. Well the next chap will be up in three days if I can get two review, but if I get something like five review then I will post it as soon as I get the next chap down and I can usually do 1 a day. If I get 1 or less you have to wait a week. Oh and the book she is "reading" comes into play later on.

Me: Ok they have their warning

Gaara: you should use some threats in there that include bodily harm

Me: I can't because i'm a nice authoress and i don't want to scare them away oh where's

your sister by the way

Temari: -walks in- you were looking for me

Me: Yeah to hurt you -lunges at Temari- you made the story go faster than it was suppose to go

Gaara: you mean your muse made Temari become the match maker

Me: that means it's your fault Gaara

Gaara(muse):...

Me: you stupid sand rat -attacks Gaara- -screams as sands surrounds me- GAARA YOU KILL ME THE STORY ENDS -sand slithers back to its master- -me runs and hides-

Gaara: review or i will hunt you down -glares at readers-

Me: don't worry, i'll tell him i'll stop writing if he hurts you guys -cowers at gaara's glares-

Gaara: aren't you suppose to be hiding? -watches me run and hide again-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even if I wish I came up with something like it I didn't. -Goes and plots how to own Naruto- Oh, I only own the weird plot, the OCs, and the two types of spiders I just created which are mentioned in the A/N and then in the story.

A/N: I've created two spiders, if they actually exist, then damn I'm good. I just wanted to create more suspense and all. So yeah, I'm so evil to my OC or any character I make for that matter.

Thank you to all who have read even though they didn't review and special thanks to those that did and here are your pockies and cookies and/or muffins depending on what you like.

limegreenninja: wicked name by the way, glad you like, and here is the next chapter and I hope Gaara isn't to OC

Mrs. Neji Uchiha: hey i'm glad you read the end convos, and thanks for knocking into Gaara's head i need to be alive to write these

Gaara: hey -sand starts going towards me-

Me: don't make me sick Orochimaru on you

Orochimaru: somebody called

Me: go away -chucks a pair of scissors at him- i and Gaara have no desire to be ass raped

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Poison Induced Nightmares and Nights With Sabaku no Gaara

"Baby Brown." It was the first thing he said and then smell hit her. _Hospital_!

"When was she bitten?" A man asked.

"Minutes ago."

"Good. I'm going to have to take some of your blood now to make the antidote work better."

"Blood sample, antidote; those mean needles, right? RIGHT?!" She shivered. "I hate needles with a passion. Uh-uh no way in hells way are you getting a blood sample nor injecting me with the cure. I'd rather di…

"That's the thing if we don't get the antidote in you in three hours you will or we could just ampu…

"Uh, no, almost sixteen years of having my right arm, I've grown quiet attached to it."

"Then it is the needles." He turned to the Kazekage. "You might want to hold her right arm down."

She grabbed the said man and pulled him to the left side. "He can do that with the sand." With that said she buried her face into his chest. "Hurry up and get over with."

The needle went in and then out, and she listened to his retreating footsteps. "I hate needles." She then looked at Gaara. "What is a Baby Brown?"

"It's a spider. A very poisonous spider."

"I figured that much. But why call it a Baby Brown?" She queried.

"Because we already have a Brown Desert Spider." He looked at her. "Then they found out about the Baby Browns, they use to think they were the same species but they are not, so no we keep them separate." He then added. "You'd prefer to get bitten by the Brown Desert Spider over the one you did. They'll just make you sick for awhile."

The doctor or poison specialist, whatever the people of Suna called him, entered. "Okay ready for the last bit."

"Never." She buried her head back into the Kazekage's chest and closed her eyes tight out of instinct when faced with something she feared. The shot pierced her flesh and she felt like it was burning and she hissed in pain. A few tears came out that she wiped away with her left hand.

Slowly she felt herself nod off. "What did…"

"Don't worry Kazekage-sama, she is just sleeping." He pulled out a scalpel. "You might want to lay her down. We still have to bleed out some of the poison." Gaara did this and waited as he watch the man cut the girl that he cared about arm.

Anger surged through him as he watched her bleed from the wound the man gave her. 'Damn him, how dare he hurt her. **Gaara are you in love with this girl. **Don't talk nonsense Shukaku, I just care about her. **Sure you do.' **Shukaku laughed at Gaara. **'You care about this girl, is that why you want to rip his head off. No you love her and I'll enjoy killing her.'**

"Something the matter, Kazekage-sama?" The doctor/poison specialist asked when he heard Gaara growl. Gaara shook his head and the other went back to work. After awhile he spoke again. "She'll be out for awhile and we might want to strap her down so she doesn't move that one arm."

Gaara left to do paper work, he had to after all do the work of the Kage's. If he'd known that is all you mostly do he'd have thought twice before becoming one. "Tell me if anything changes." The man nodded and Gaara left.

The girl slept, the poison having strange effects on her dreams.

_Her mother turned out to be Orochimaru in disguise selling her to a demon who was ripping the flesh off his slaves. She was begging Orochimaru/mother to not let her go._

'_I sold,' Orochimaru/mother pointed at herself 'you,' he/she pointed to the girl, 'to him.' He then pointed at the demon. The demon not waiting for Orochimaru/mother to leave, lunged at the girl and started to rip her apart. _

_But she was no longer a six years old girl, she was eleven, the age when she did that heinous act. And Furea showed up. 'Why? Why did you kill me?' Her friend said in a strange creepy broken like voice. 'You were my friend. Wwwwwhyyyyyyyy Kyrie?'_

_Tears ran down the girls face. 'I didn't want to, it was Orochimaru's fault. I'm sorry please forgive me. I'm sorry.' And more tears poured down her face. _

'_I'll pay you back your due the same way you ended my life.' A piece of sharp rock was in her friends hand and it slid across Kyrie's neck. She watched as Furea lapped up the blood and then reach down and take out a chunk of her arm. _

_Furea soon turned into sand and it was wrapping up around her pulling her down trying to…_

Gaara came into the room, the doctor was on the floor bleeding profusely and there in the center of the room stood the still unconscious Kyrie breathing raggedly. He was instantly by her side and she calmed down her glazed over eyes slowly closing and she went back to breathing calmly.

He picked her up gently and carried her to her bed placing her down gently as medics ran in to help the poison specialist. Gaara stood up to leave but Kyrie whimpered and started to move as if thrashing against invisible binds.

Touching her forehead with the back of his hand she quieted and he laid down on the small hospital bed throwing his arm around her waist. Her back was pressed into his chest and he realized just how much he liked her laying next to him.

-next day-

Gaara got up to do his work, she was calm and not moving. "Don't put the restraints on her. They might have been the reason that triggered her reaction yesterday." The medics nodded at the Kazekage and he left to go about his duties.

He listened to the council talk about the economics, and he became so bored with it he surprised them by actually sitting. Even though he was only partially listening in to what they were saying.

After the meeting he went back to his office to sort through paperwork. Loads upon loads of paperwork asking for advice, for ninja support, for money aid and then stating the reason they needed the help.

He sighed signing one of the papers and figured Kankuro would be the best to do the job of ninja support in one of the small villages that have asked for help. The place didn't even have a name.

Marking it a B rank the just thought of ninja walked in. "Back Gaara, surprise to see me." He stopped and then started again. "The mission was a success they want me to bring one of the scrolls back with your signature."

Gaara nodded and then handed him the just signed slip of paper. He grabbed the scrolls from Kankuro, quickly reading over them, he signed both down at the bottom. "After you return this scroll, I want you to go and complete this mission."

The rest of the day just had the same activity. Ninja genins coming in to get D rank missions and then being sent out and ninja chuunin and jounin coming in to get the higher ranked ones. Then signing more papers. 'This is dull work.' Shukaku laughed. **'They never said it was exciting now did they.'** Gaara growled at that and decided to call it a day.

He walked straight to the hospital that Kyrie was staying at and when he walked in he saw a scene similar to the other day. Except blood was everywhere, but no one dead, thankfully, her eyes had the same look as she sat rocking in the corner of the hospital. Only muttering. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember."

-what Kyrie was remembering-

'_Ever since the incident with Furea, Orochimaru-sama.' Kabuto paused as Kyrie sat there rocking back and forth in the corner. 'She has a taste for flesh now but she won't eat meat. If she doesn't she attacks the first person she sees.'_

'_And this concerns you Kabuto?' Orochimaru hissed, he was amused by the girls emotionless eyes and the rocking, thinking he had her broken. Kyrie looked up at him and then he grew slightly fearful at the animalistic look they had. _

_She jumped to her feet and let out an scream that made her eyes seem human as she lunged, with inhuman speed, towards the sadistic man, murder written in her eyes. 'DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!'_

_Kabuto appeared in front of her and gave her a shot with a quick acting sedative. 'Now do you see my concern, Orochimaru-sama.'_

'_Lock her in that cell for awhile. So, she can remember why she was there in the first place. It shall be her punishment for attacking me, to be in the place of the incident.' Kabuto nodded doing as he was told._

-back to the real world-

Gaara walked over to the still unconscious girl, that could wreck havoc in only a days time. The closer he got the slower she rocked and until she stopped all together. Only saying. "I don't want to go back there, please not back there."

"I won't let you go back, I'll protect you I promise." He whispered in her ear. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the bed. Laying down beside her, he put his hand over her waist like he did the night before.

He laid there the entire night and every time a doctor came in she'd tense. But they had to re-cut the incision they made to drain some of the poison out and she cried out. Still reliving the poison/drug induced nightmare, although it was milder.

And the same thing happen the next day, Gaara went to do his Kage work and Kyrie stayed in the hospital for him to return to her either standing panicking or sitting and rocking, crying with eyes open but not seeing.

He came back the fifth night to an astonishing sight. Kyrie held a scalpel in her hand was attacking the poison specialist for the second time. "DIIIIIEEEEE!!" She'd screech in an inhuman voice running at him. Gaara instantly sent sand towards her to stop her and brought her to him.

Carefully he pulled the doctors knife out of her hand and said. "I'm here." He gave the knife to the doctor and he instantly left as the girls eyes close again and she slumped against Gaara's chest in a peaceful slumber.

Picking her up like all the other times, he brought her to the bed and laid her down crawling in on the other side wrapping his arm around her and hooking his one leg around her ankle to pull her closer to his body. Even the doctors were shocked that in her unconscious stated she'd attacked, talked, and did everything else like a normal person but even more so when it was the Kazekage who brought her back from her feral rampages.

-Kyrie's dream world-

_Everything is black. Why can't I see? My eyes hurt, he took my eyes from me, I don't know why I think that I just know. I moved around with my hand outstretched. I can hear the screams of those in the dungeon on the other side of the compound. I shouldn't be able to hear their screams. Why does it hurt my ears, oh god, it hurts my ears so bad. _

_The thoughts raced through her head and she grabbed her ears whimpering in pain. _

_I can see the walls and them screaming. Oh god, he's torturing them, and I can see it. I don't want to see it. Why can I see it? Everything is black so how can I see it. Am I blind? No, I can't be blind, not without Furea here, not around Orochimaru._

_She heard someone walk in and whimpered at the pain. _

_Why do they have to walk so loudly? Oh my god, it's Kabuto._

'_Kyrie, I'm sorry to tell you.' Oh no he did not just lie to me, I can hear it in his voice. 'But you are blind.'_

_She fought back the tears that threaten to fall. 'Get out you fucking bastard!' She screamed._

_Man, I can feel the fear radiating off of him. No, it is more like a smell. 'Get out or I will kill you.'_

_She listen to Kabuto run out of the room. His hurried footsteps hurting her ears. She grabbed her head and slid down to the floor letting the fought back tears to fall._

'_Is Kyrie hurt?' That hiss and she didn't hear him come in at all. _

_Why will he not just die? I'll kill him. I'll kill him even if I have to do it with a stick or a rock. _

'_Now, now Kyrie you shouldn't glare at your master like that.' He touched her face and she jumped back. She never liked his touch._

'_I'm not your property and you are not my master.' She said while readjusting her hitai-ate around her eyes. Kyrie decide right then and there that she didn't like people looking into her eyes when she couldn't see them._

_She felt a fist collide with her face and she winced in pain as her body then collide with the corner of her metal bed. 'You shall learn respect.' Kyrie wanted to shiver but controlled it even though she heard the venomous murder dripping from his voice. 'Time to go play.' _

_Oh god, he's going to experiment on me again. Nononononononononononononoooooo. _

-real world-

Kyrie awoke and felt herself pin downed. She started to struggle. 'Nononononononono.' "Let me go. Let me go. Let me go." Tears slipped down her face, tears of fear. 'I promised to never let anyone see me afraid and I'm showing the fear.'

"I'm not going to hurt you." The cold monotonous voice of Gaara and she relaxed.

"Please let me get up. I don't like the feeling of being constrained." She went to move but he held her tighter.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Your arm isn't fully healed." He paused and whispered in her ear. "They just finished stitching your arm back up."

"My arm stitch…but I didn't cut myself?"

"No, but they did, to get the poison out."

"Please just let me be able to move somewhat." She paused debating if she should give him some more information. "The man I'm running from, after he got done with his experiments on me, when I'd blackout, I'd find myself coming to in a room that smelt a lot like this and strapped down. I don't like the feeling of being unable to move." Feeling his arm and leg leave her she said. "Thank you, Sabaku no Gaara."

She rolled over knowing it was her right arm that would loop over Gaara, to give him a gentle one arm hug and he tensed at the contact. Kyrie then sat up. "When can I leave here? I hate the smell of antiseptics, the smell of _hospitals_."

Gaara shrugged. "I have to go."

'I take that as a no.' She flopped back on the bed not planning on going to sleep but just to lay there, staring at nothing. 'Why do I feel horrible lying to them? And why am I telling them more truth than lies?'

Putting both of her hands to her face, she slowly dragged them down. 'Damn too many question that I can't answer and too many weird feelings that I don't know what they are. Or maybe I do know the what the feelings are and I just forgot what they felt like because of _him_.'

Closing her eyes for just a moment, sleep took her and for once in the four days that she was out she had dreamless, much needed, restful, sleep.

Gaara came back at night as was usual to see the doctor who was suppose to check her still holding the syringe on the outside. "Why are you here?"

"Kazekage-sama, she is asleep, and I'm afraid to enter." He growled at the man, grabbing and dragging him into the room with a wide awake stretching Kyrie.

"Oh hello Gaara-sama." She stretched again and then sat on her bed. "And man that I don't know his name yet because he hasn't given it.

"It's Jukusei." He looked at her. "But you may call me Juku. And I have to get a sample of your blood to make sure all the poison is gone."

She nodded her head and put her right arm out, turning her head away with her eyes closed tight and almost painfully. Gaara appeared beside her and let her bury her head in his chest. "You know Gaara, I should know by now that it was you I hit in the forest, right before I fell, with how many times I've had my head buried into it."

She heard, and felt, the tell-tale chuckle in his chest that he didn't let anyone hear, but her sensitive ears picked it up, loud-and-clear. Hissing in pain as the needle went into her arm and then as it left with the amount of blood they wanted.

"It might be a couple of hours before I come back with the results." Jukusei said before turning and leaving.

"Great now what should I do to occupy my possible 'couple of hours' time." A smile broke on her face as she looked at Gaara.

"What?" Was all he asked he liked her smiles and laugh but this one was borderline crazy and had written all over it 'you-are-not-going-to-like-what-I-have-planned-for-you.' "Don't give me that look."

Kyrie ran her left hand up his abs and onto his chest, inwardly shivering at delight at the definition of define muscles. "But you'll enjoy this as much as me." She slowly slid it up around his neck and behind his head playing with his hair in the back.

"What are you doing?" Her smile went wider and he wondered if it was possible to split your face in half with just smiling.

Bringing her face closer to his where their noses touched and their breath mingled together. "Just wait and you'll find out, Gaara." She purred as she inched her lips closer to his. Her right arm resting at her side not doing anything.

Moving her mouth to his ears to play a tease, she nibbled on his earlobe, inwardly chuckling as his body tensed, not for reasons of not being use to it, but out of pleasure. His arms snaked around her waist as she purred in his ear some more. "See I told you'd find out."

The door opened and the doctor came back in. "Gomenasai, please forgive me. I didn't know you two were…" He turned around. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, we were just having s-e-x." Gaara gave her look saying that-isn't-funny-to-joke-about. "Gaara that is why it is called sarcasm." 'Man, I am getting good at reading him by his movement. Even if they are subtle.'

"So, can I get out of here anytime soon?" She turned to Jukusei and blinked slowly.

"Because I want to go back into a nice warm comfortable non-hospital bed."

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, yes you can leave."

"That is a lot of ways to say yes." She heard a rattling sound that remind her of pills.

"And what's up with the bottle? I don't have to take medication now, do I?" A frown creased her face.

"Yes you do, unless you wish to stay here longer." She jumped up and ripped the pills out of his hand. "Pills it is. Oh and come back in five to seven days to get the stitches remove. And when you finish those."

"Can't I just do that at home?" Silence. "Okay five to seven days come back stitches removal, right see you then."

She went to leave but he stopped her telling her what she need to do with the pills and how often she needed to take them. She nodded her head during the right moments and finally at the end when she got out of the building she cheered.

"Are you trying to wake the whole of Suna?" Gaara walked out behind her.

"Maybe, I'm just glad to finally be out of that damnable hospital. I hate hospitals." She turned her nose up at the thought and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

Okay I'm going to need help at giving my OC a last name cause I can't think of any and please make them Japanese I'll pick the one I like best k.

Kyrie: why can't you make me a last name yourself

Me: because I can't think of any, blame it on Gaara he's my muse

Gaara:...

Me: hey you are suppose to help me you are my muse, it is in the job description

Gaara: I don't remember -gets a contract shoved under his nose-

Me: read the fine print

Gaara: -reading-

Me: out loud

Gaara: Your job is to help authoress whenever she is stuck, is in danger, and threaten her (but not kill). You are also suppose to do whatever she may ask you too do even if it is crazy, disgusting, or downright silly.

Me: which means Gaara give me my gorrammit back massage.

Okay readers you now have to push the purple button with the letters G-O on them and then you can make me real happy and maybe get chapter 5 in less than three days if I get enough reviews that is. -smirks evilly- remember if I only get 1 review before the 3 day deadline you have to wait 7 days to get the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: please don't kill me. Gomenasai, for it being late. But you would be too if your cute huggable almost two years old nephew was over. Then we went shopping today so yeah.

Shoutouts: Mrs. Neji Uchiha-who is one of my most digilant reviewers. cookie for you or whatever you prefer. You were the only one who suggested a last name and I'm sorry I have to say I can't use it because I already have a character in here with the name Yuki, she only lasted during the first chapter, practically a paragraph but you never know she might come back.

Yuki-funny huh how that was suggested for the name i give my girl for a last name and it is used by an anonymous reviewer and i'm glad you liked it.

Something Diabolical-nice name by the way, thank you for telling me I had mistakes and I did fix them and for those who didn't know the book she was reading in chapter 3 I think will come into play later on(i should put that in the A/N). I alway thought it would be cool to be blind and I practically am. My eyesight is so poor you have to be like a foot away from me not to be slightly blurry.

and lastly but not least my first reviewer ever for this story who finally came back from

wherever

MyDyingDaysBlackRose-I'm glad you liked that i put shukaku in, which in itself is a mistake if you realize Chiyo is dead already whoops -nervous laugh- anyways, thank you for saying i've got good description, i've always been told that and take one of the deadly sins it, you know which one. This one and we find out Temari knew or guessed it. I do to from my sister stabbing me in the foot with one and she hit me in a vein blood gushed everywhere. also a fear of spiders, heights and other things like men for reason i don't want to talk about, including white trucks and trucks in general.

Wrap up read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Festivals and "YOU'RE WHAT!!"

As the weeks rolled by and then into months, Kyrie got to know Sunagakure so well, she could walk around with her eyes closed, well that was what others saw. Kyrie would close her eyes but she'd pick up on the sounds, as was usual, the gentle shift of sand as people moved and it slithered around to accommodate their weight.

She had her hands resting on the back of her onyx colored hair as she walked the street hearing all the hustle and bustle. A festival was going to happen soon, there always was one the day before and the day of the season of rain. Tomorrow was the first, part of the festival, The Change of the Seasons, or called something or another. The next day after tomorrow would be Bringing of the Rain festival, with people dancing and singing, frolicking about like idiots.

'Why do people pray to a god? There is no proof that one exists and when you live a life like mine it is more along the lines of proof none exist.' She questioned herself. 'Is it because of faith, which is something I lost?' Her grey-green-blue eyes glazed over as she thought of why people worshipped god(s)/goddess(es).

She felt a pain cross her lower midsection and Kyrie grumbled in frustration. 'Damn, sometimes I hate being a women.' Temari had been nice and stocked the bathroom full of the much need feminine products to which the blind girl was grateful.

Turning she headed back to the Sabaku mansion. "Hey Kyrie." Temari called as Kyrie zipped by.

"No time to talk got to get home quickly before it starts." Realization dawned on Temari's face and she followed after.

Quickly running into the bathroom she sat down after pulling her pants and underwear down and put a pad on. "Why can't men have the periods? I'm mean, we have to have the kids why can't they suffer with one of these problems?" She walked out to a smiling Temari.

"Come on, you need chocolate." Temari took her to shop that sold treats, she ordered both of them chocolate ice-cream with chocolate chips. They took a seat in one of the many booths that adorned the inside of the building. "So do you know what you are going to wear to the festivals."

"Do I have to wear anything?" She realized how that sounded and rephrased it. "I mean do I have to wear anything other than what I wear on a regular basis." Temari laughed at her mistake and quick fix of it.

"Well you don't have to wear anything if you stay home and I think Gaara won't mind much either." Temari watched the fifteen year old kunoichi go red in the face and choke on her chocolaty treat.

"Um, Temari, in case you have forgot, me and Gaara aren't in a relationship and two I have 'The Curse of Eve' right now so that is a higher chance of pregnancy." The blind girl pretended to look at Temari. "You have and idea on what I should wear tomorrow and the next day don't you."

"Yep, and I find that you two are in a relationship, you two just don't realize it fully, yet." Temari voice sounded to her as if she was smiling.

"Oh and please elaborate on what you mean, oh mighty and wise one."

"Gaara doesn't know what love is really because he has never had any love given to him until now and he doesn't even know how to give it back. And then there is you, who can't love because of pain in the past and/or is afraid to love because she doesn't want to get hut or forgot how to." Temari stated.

"Temari you are a strange one." 'But she speaks the truth and practically nailed me on the peg. How do I love after years of putting up walls to protect myself? Can I still love?'

"Earth to Kyrie."

The said girl felt air moving in front of her face as Temari swished her hand in front of it as if to snap her out of some reverie. "You went spacey on me for a minute."

They finished the treat and walked back to the mansion. In silence for once in all the time that Temari has ever been around Kyrie.

The next morning, Temari busted into Kyrie's room, exuberant would have been an understatement for how she was acting. "Wake up Kyrie, it is time for you to get ready."

The girl groaned and rolled over in bed, covering her head with a pillow when the sun shined into the room, as Temari threw open the windows.

Temari then proceed to rip the thin covers off the girl. "I said wake up Kyrie. I got your outfit."

In her hand was a sundress with flowers on it but in close intricate designs that would make people think Italian made (if Italy was in the world of Naruto). The blind girl growled and got up. Grabbing the dress and then the offered bra, which was actually a black bikini top and headed to the bathroom.

Feeling around she tied the bra/bikini and then put on the sundress. Kyrie exited the bathroom to hear Temari gasp. "You look beautiful Kyrie." And Kyrie just mentally rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Temari." They both headed out to the street with all of Suna laughing, dancing, and the children playing.

The noise was to much so she activated her kekkei genkai and forced the air to muffle the sound around her ears to protect them from damage. Unfortunately that meant Temari would also be muffled. So, deftly, Kyrie used her control over air to move Temari's voice straight to her ear.

"Come on, lets go find my brothers." She grabbed Kyrie's hand and dragged the girl behind her, everyone jumping out of the blonde kunoichi's way. "Where the hell are they? The dance is about to begin and we have to get to them before the box fills up with his fan girls."

"KANKURO! THERE YOU ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BAKA! NOT WAITING UP FOR US!" Temari shouted at her one brother while beating him up. "WHERE IS GAARA, YOU BAKA?"

Wincing in pain from the noise Temari was making she drowned her out just a little and picked up on the noise of everything else. "Gaara is coming up behind me." She stated to Temari and turned to greet the Kazekage. "Hello Gaara-sama." Giving a slight bow before Temari grabbed her and started yelling at the red head.

"Am I going to keep getting dragged around here or can I walk on my Temari?" Said girl instantly apologized and let go so Kyrie could follow with the group. "Gaara-sama how was your day so far?"

"…"

A month after she had gotten out of the hospital he had become distant from her. The only time she saw him was at the Sabaku Mansion and even that was rare. She decided she'd have to talk to Temari about the Kazekage and why he was acting this way.

Her stomach did a flip when he grabbed her elbow and pulled away from the edge of the stairs and closer to him. "You really are not an edge person." He spoke but not much and her heart sank.

'He doesn't care about you. He has all these beautiful kunoichis that would screw him at his whim.' She felt her eyes starting to prick with tears wanting to shed and quickly forced them down by thinking of her master. 'Stupid idiot getting caught up by a guy, one you can't even see what he looks like. I wonder what he fully looks like. What color hair he has? What color clothes he prefers to wear?'

'Ugh, I hate the desert. No rain can't see in a way I like to.' She sat there next to Temari's right and Gaara on Temari's left. Kankuro on Gaara's other side.

Everyone grew silent as a gong went off, causing are blind kunoichi to inwardly wince in pain, stating the start of the festival. She heard Temari whisper in her ear but Kyrie tuned her out to listen to the band that was playing.

The music swirled around her in its own exotic way. The tempo upbeat and sounding to her like people laughing and dancing, all in all having a good time, to sounding like rain. Yeah it wasn't the Bringing of the Rain festival but it was what the music sound like.

Kyrie wondered if they could hear this type of music, hear it at her level but sighed inwardly knowing that no one could. Letting her eyes close to let the music surround her she drifted off into her own little world, the music creating a world of rain, laughter, sunshine, and beauty.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Temari shake her shoulder. "Did you sleep last night or what? Come on, time to change into your next outfit."

Temari grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the red head's sitting box. "You'll love this outfit. I peg you as a person you likes blacks, reds, browns, greens and other earthy colors, no?"

"Please don't tell me another dress?"

"Well then I'll be lying but if it makes you feel better. Okay it isn't another dress." Temari dragged the girl into her room and grabbed the outfit off the bed. "Here you go."

Kyrie went to the bathroom and quickly changed. She felt for the front and back and put the Cheongsam on the button like ties going down her right side ending at her waist.

From waist down the gown had slits on both sides but the skin tight pants just a couple inches above the knees solved the problem of the peep show she feared she'd give.

Walking out she gave a small twirl of the outfit for Temari who gasped again and then said. "You look even better in this outfit and I highly doubt Gaara will be able to keep his eyes off of you. Oh and from now on, I say you should only where Cheongsam."

Temari then handed her fishnet fingerless black gloves and one gold color bangle that she put onto her left wrist. Temari then grabbed her right wrist and dragged her through the house. "Come on the fireworks are going to start soon."

"Fireworks." 'Great loud booming noises and my poor sensitive ears are going to be gushing blood before the end of the night.' She ran trying to keep up with the kunoichi holding tightly unto her wrist.

They reached the stands where the two girls, Kankuro, Gaara, and a few others were staying to watch the show. And upon reaching their seats Kyrie felt Temari's grip on her wrist tighten. Then she heard it.

"Gaara-sama, please look at me. Talk to me. Kiss me. Marry me." She felt her eyes twitch and her stomach knot in jealousy. They were all over Gaara, her Gaara. Giving off a quick whistle to see what the event look like made her inwardly cringe and give death glares to the sluts.

"Um, excuse us, but those are our seats." Temari was pissed, it was seething out of her voice and Kyrie knew they should leave or they wouldn't be getting out with their lives.

"And I don't think Gaara-sama likes you sluts clinging to him at all."

"We are not sluts. We are the head of the Kazekage Club." She flipped her hair grey hair over her shoulder. "To which it is our job to devout all of are time to him. And I'm Munashii Zonou the President. This here is Hitosuki Tsuizui, the Vice President. Usagi Tsutanai, the Secretary of the club."

"Wow, not only are you sluts but you are absolutely stupid and foolish too. I bet you were the kids that ran around calling him monster and avoiding him. But the instant he comes to fame and becomes the Kazekage, you want to try and fuck his brains out." The fifteen year old was peeved. "Now I'd advise you three and your fan club to get out of here before I do something that I'll regret later." She was breathing heavily. "And since you are all naïve, I'll make it simple for you. It is called your blood will be everywhere and your bodies mangled beyond recognition."

"Scratch that, there wouldn't be blood but your bodies will be charred beyond recognition." Her eyes flashed or even glowed a reddish orange and the three kunoichis grew fearful.

"Hai." They all shouted and scampered away.

"Possessive much." Temari stated and the blind girl glared at her.

"No I just hate people like them. Whores and always on the strong leader type people even though they originally hated them. It is pathetic."

"Are you not going to sit down?"

"No." She turned to Temari. "Sorry I snapped at you. No, I will not sit down because I'd get their germs all over this Cheongsam and I might started acting like them or catch a rare incurable disease."

"Good point. I guess I won't sit either." Temari stood up an leaned against the railing separating them from a good twenty foot drop, right next to Kyrie. "You know you can be scary when angry."

"Is that the best complement you got Temari?" The girls laughed.

Kankuro leaned over to Gaara. "Man she is hot in that outfit. I surprised you haven't tried to jump her."

Gaara turned to glare at his brother. 'How dare he say that about her? She is mine. **Ooh someone is feeling possessive. **Shut up Shukaku.' And Gaara spent the rest of the time trying to force the sand demon down.

-the next day-

Temari, Kyrie, and Kankuro had stayed up the whole night getting ready for this days festival, Bringing of the Rain. Kankuro and Temari explaining its importance while they ate dangos and had coffee to help them wake up or stay awake, since Sabaku no Gaara had disappeared again to gods knew where.

The red and silver dragon on the left side her black Cheongsam catching the light and reflecting it. "So are we going to have more fireworks today."

"Yes, at twelve tonight. That is if we can make it that long."

"I've stayed up five days straight me doing it for two isn't going to kill me."

Temari then shouted. "THERE YOU ARE GAARA, GET YOUR KAZEKAGE BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OVER."

"What do you want Temari?"

"I'm wondering why you've ditched us." He glared at her and she put her hands up in a gesture of peace. "Never mind you do whatever you want to."

Kyrie just shook her hand and kept walking that is until she bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai."

"You should watch where you are going!" Someone was angry.

Feeling her own anger flare up she shouted. "How can I when I can't see and can barely hear over this stupid ruckus?! Or haven't anyone of you notice I'm blind?!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Kankuro yelled so loudly half of the people around them stopped to stare.

Realization hit her on what she said and Kyrie turned and ran in a different direction of

the Sabaku siblings.

She turned into an alley far enough away from everyone, close enough to have been able to keep herself hidden, and slumped against the wall. Kyrie felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes.

-sand siblings-

Gaara ran looking in every alley he came across with his brother and sister close behind, all three of them pushing people out of the way, as they looked for the blind kunoichi.

"Wow! She kept the fact that she was blind for four months and none of us, literally none of us knew." Kankuro was astounded. "Kyrie is really good at lying and hiding things."

"I knew." Temari whispered causing both her brothers to stop and look at her. "Or guessed you could say."

"For how long?" Gaara asked.

"About two months. It is why I'm always grabbing her wrists, to drag her about." She stated. "We should keep looking for her?"

Temari kept walking and looked down more alleyways. 'Why does Suna have so many damnable alleyways.'

-Kyrie-

She started singing, Kyrie did do it at times, but since she went blind she never found a reason too.

"All of my hate cannot be found.

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming.

So you can try to tear me down.

Beat me to the ground

I will see you screaming."

The three sand siblings heard a song drifting from one of the farther back alleys and they quickly ran to it.

"Why are you trying to make fun of me?

You think it's funny?

What the fuck do you think it's doing to me?

You take your turn lashing out at me.

I want you crying with you're bloody down in front of me."

"So am I weak to you guys? Not worth even looking at? Something to be thrown out with the trash? To be helped at every possible corner? Huh?" Kyrie turned her face in the general direction of the siblings. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Ohhhh, poor little Kyrie is going to cry now." A fourth person showed up and Kyrie's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

Okay who is this mysterious person who knows Kyrie, is it a sound ninja, someone from her past, someone who wants to play mind games with her, or a jealous kunoichi. Take a guess, more of Kyrie's past and Kekkei Genkai come out in the next one. As well as an annoying silver haired kunoichi with a twin will show up near the end or middle i don't

really know.

Please review although you probably don't want to after i took so long to put this chapter up but hey i put chap four up a day early so this is making up for it. Okay no more

excuses from me. Please review it makes me extremely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay there was something I forgot to do in the last chapter and I don't feel like going in and fixing it. I was going to go and tell you the meaning of people's names.

Jukusei: cure and other things but I don't care to put them.

Munashii: void, empty, vain, ineffective, lifeless I mainly went by empty but eh the others work too; Zonou: which for some reason I can't find the meaning of at the moment

Hitosuki: blindly; Tsuizui: follow

Usagi: rabbit, hare, coney; Tsutanai: clumsy, unskillful, foolish, unlucky I figured all these names fit in their own way for the character.

Oh Yuki comes back in this one in the way end you know the doc mentioned in the first one, just waited and see.

Shoutouts: Mrs. Neji Uchiha-nope he didn't, Temari guessed it though and you are going to find out why in this one.

* * *

Chapter 6: Nee-san's Hate and Syria-chan

"Ohhhh, is poor little Kyrie going to cry now?" A fourth person showed up and Kyrie's eyes widen in shock.

"N-ne-nee-san." The kunoichi on the ground spoke before a grin split across her face. "You came back."

The girl got to her feet to hug the woman. "I knew you would."

The woman scowled at the contact of the blind girl and roughly pushed her away. "Don't touch me freak."

"Nee-san?" Temari and Kankuro looked at both girls while Gaara watched the older kunoichi dubbing her to be a year or two older than his sister.

"I'm surprised your master loosen the leash. He should of know you would take to the first chance of escape when you would see it. Or in your case smell it. Or would it be hear it?" The woman glared at the blind kunoichi. "I honestly don't know why mom just didn't kill you imouto. You are not worth the time of day."

"N-ne-nee-san?" Kyrie felt tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"Who are you going to cry to know, imouto? I know you use to cry around me. Who did you run to when you were Or….?" Kyrie screamed. "SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP. THIS ISN'T NEE-SAN. YOU ARE LYING. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TSUKI, GI?"

"You are pathetic." The woman went on as if the onyx haired girl hadn't yelled out.

"How did the man ever put up with you? I know I barely did. Oh well I guess I should go tell your mast…" Gi doubled over in pain, Kyrie standing now. As the earth/sand went back to its normal state, the girl's eyes a deep, almost black, brown.

"Shut up." Kyrie stated calmly. Her eyes now returning to their natural color, first the green than the blue mixed in and then lastly the grey tinge.

"Why should I imouto?" The raven haired sibling asked. The blind girl's eyes flashed a temporarily reddish-orange, before returning to normal, to show what she could do.

"Gaara-sama, I'm sorry to say but my sister and I have some things to discuss that I wish we would never have to." Kyrie grabbed her sister and turned to leave but sand impeded her movement. "Gaara, let me go. I'll talk with you later."

"No." He was back to the one word sentences. "Office."

Kankuro grabbed Gi and Temari, Kyrie. They trudged along as Gaara walked ahead, Temari trying to make small talk to the blind girl. But she shut up with the glare she got from the female.

Once in Gaara's office and the door closed, three people stood while Gaara's siblings sat farthest away from their brother's desk. "Explain." More one word sentences.

"Gi, Gaara. Gaara, Gi. Gi is my older sister and is twenty-one years old." Kyrie relayed.

"Tsuki Haiki is our mother. Don't ask about dad, I never met the hiretsukan, nor do I know his name." She took a deep breath in. "My mother sold me to O…, sold me when I was seven. The only person I could ever go to when I was sad, picked on, teased or beaten, was Gi."

"And when will you learn imouto, I was pretending to like you. I forced myself to be around you when I rather eat shit." The woman was glaring at her sister again. Gi then turned to Gaara. "And do I have to be in the same room with this filth." She indicated Kyrie.

"I'm surprised none of you have killed her being what she is, a freak and all." The older sister went on. At their confused looks, she added. "What she didn't tell or show you? I gue…" The younger shut her up and the older felt her lungs and throat contracted from the lack of much needed oxygen as she was blasted against the wall with a very strong wind.

"I said be quiet." A cold and deadly voice came from the kunoichi. "I may love you nee-san and went to you for comfort like any other little sibling would but you forget what I can do and how easily I can do it."

The blind girl glared at her sister and the stopped shifting uncomfortably. She reached for her neck bow and couldn't find it remembering she didn't have it on because of the festival. "Temari, can I borrow you hitai-ate for awhile?" She held her hand out towards the blonde kunoichi and felt the said object being placed on her palm. "Thank you."

Kyrie instantly tied it around her eyes. "That is better." She sensed the others staring at her. "You have no ideal how annoying it is having people stare you dead in the eyes when you can't see them doing it."

"Who is it you are running from?" Her body tensed and Gaara watched her struggling with herself.

"How 'bout I start at the beginning?"

"Fair."

"I was born during a cold winter fifteen years ago in Muzigakure. A Kekkei Genkai that was long since dead in our family wasn't. It was something I happen to get. My family not knowing about didn't kill me, nor were they killed for carrying it because no one knew. Until I was four."

-Flashback-

A young onyx haired Kyrie ran through the streets. Her parents were being abusive again. They always were and always will be. She hurried to get into the one forest she knew better than her back hand to cry knowing everyone in the village would take it as a weakness.

Reaching it she collapsed in a heap and started crying the big tears that only kids could seem to manage.

"Ohhh, is Kyrie crying over something so trivial again?" Gi showed up at the training grounds. "Mom said you disappeared again after getting in trouble." The older girls studied the bruises that marred the younger's pale flesh.

"N-nn-nee-san." The girl got up and ran to her sister for the comfort she needed.

"Shush imouto-chan, I'm here for you. I won't let them hurt you anymore ok. I'll become a ninja and when I get enough money I'll buy my own place an you can move in with me." The older raven haired girl was stroking the other's in a comforting way.

"Promise?" The little girl choked out.

"I promise. In fact I've been saving up money for a long time already." The ten year old held the younger at arms length. "So dry those tears and let's get back home."

They headed back towards the house. "Tsch, the jackass has been drinking again." The green eyed kunoichi stated and the younger hid behind her. "Don't worry he won't touch you."

They entered the house trying not to be to loud for the drunk jounin step-dad. It didn't work. "There you are, little demon." He was talking to the four year old. "Gi get out of the way."

The older girl swallowed hard and did as she was told both fearing the man. He hit the young girl across the face. "Did I say you could leave?" He hit her on the head again. "Pity they don't have the old ways anymore for ninja training. I would have sent you there and you wouldn't last a week."

The other child slipped away up the stairs to let the man beat the poor child.

He almost beat her to death that day. But something saved her an inborn trait that everyone thought was dead. The girl intentionally activated the fire part of her kekkei genkai, frying the man while and air shield blocked the kunai he had just thrown at her, deflecting it into the nearest wall.

Gi hearing her mother's husband scream ran down the stairs seeing the powers emanating off the small child. She quickly ran to her sister. "Stop! It is okay now. He can't harm you."

-end flashback-

"My mother and others who had found out about my bloodline tried to have me killed.

My sister it never showed in nor did it show in my mother, so it was pinned on the man I had never met. When they realized I couldn't control my abilities my mother tried to get rid of me. Sell me away for a lot of money." She sighed. "I still don't want to say his name. How can I when I can't even think of his name? Every time I try, my mind changes it to sadistic bastard."

He looked at the older sibling who was still glaring at the one who just finished talking.

"Gi?"

"My sister's kekkei genkai is over the four elements and shadows. She also has an inept ability for healing, not only herself but others. She became a genin at the age of five.

At six are mom got rid of her, which was for the best." Gi looked at Gaara. "And if she hasn't told you who her master is, she is probably spying for him and doesn't want you to know if she is one for that person. So, I let you find out the old fashion way, someone slips up or they show up."

The sand sibs glared at the kunoichi who was at the wall across from everyone still slightly kneeling after her sister's attack.

"Kankuro go get a medic for the kunoichi." Gaara commanded.

"For which one?" The raven haired girl coughed up blood. "Never mind." Kankuro left.

Gaara looked at Kyrie and she felt his eyes staring at her. "I told you all I could, Gaara-sama."

"Why didn't you say that you were blind?" Temari asked.

"Kankuro is going to want to know too, Temari. You do know that, right?" The girl turned to the blonde.

The said ninja came back in with a woman that steps sound awfully familiar to her.

"Yuki?"

"Kyrie, nice to see you again. You aren't the one injured, I hope?" The blind girl waved her hand in the direction of the one who was back to hacking up blood. The doctor running over to fix the kunoichi back up.

"Kazekage-sama, I have to take her to the hospital." The mednin stated from her position on the ground. "I'm not very adept at healing internal bleeding."

Gaara nodded his head and Yuki helped the wounded kunoichi out of the room. Once the door was closed Kyrie turned her head back towards Gaara. "I didn't think I hurt her that bad."

"Why didn't you tell us you were blind?" Temari asked again. "I kind of figured you were either that or your eyesight is very poor."

"I didn't because I feared you guys would treat me like I was weak. Like I'd need help every step of the way when I don't." The girl sighed. "I feared that everyone would find me useless and a burden."

She turned around, her back now facing Gaara, addressing Temari. "How did you…?"

"I assumed." Temari stated. "You ran into a wall once, remember? And you said you hated fuzzy things. You always rushed to get inside the city to which at first I thought was because of that person who is after you. But you'd always sigh in relief the instant you stepped onto the more solid part of the sand which is just before the gate to enter."

Temari breathed in. "You also have a habit of putting your finger in your glass a little bit when you are pouring yourself a drink. A common thing for blind people to do."

"With all these little things that I saw it just added up to you being blind." Temari shrugged and Kyrie listened to the material of the dress she was wearing slither against her skin. "I should've asked you out straight and then it probably wouldn't be so bad as it is now. I could have helped you break it to these idiots about the fact that you lack sight."

"I guess, I'll have to work on that." The girl smile was strained as if she was trying to make a light joke out of things. "I'm sorry I lied to you guys. Gaara-sama, I'll understand if you want me leave. I'll pack what few things I have to get out and then you never have to see me again."

She choked out the last bit. Kyrie feared he would kick her out and a tightening feeling encased her chest. 'Why do I care if he doesn't want me here? I'm used to not being wanted, right?' The girl held her head gently as the questions kept coming. 'Why do I feel this weird emotion? What is it called? Stop thinking, just do.'

"I'm sorry, I got to go." Kyrie ran towards the door and out, not even giving Gaara's sand time to grab her, straight to the room she was occupying at the Sabaku mansion.

A person jumped out of the way of the blur called Kyrie and then hurried into the room. "Kazekage-sama." The man breathed. "Someone who is from the Sound tried to break in to Suna. She says she is looking for something. We have her in custody."

* * *

A/N: okay sorry for this one is corny, and that is only the word i can say for it. It sucks massive ba...anyways. It just sucks so sorry. So please no killing me. I also couldn't figure out how i wanted to have her bloodline limit to come out, so it just sucks. If you are all wondering when Gaara and Kyrie are going to have touchy touchy feely feely moments again. I have not a f-en clue. it comes to me while i write so yeah. oh and the dad i mention in the flashback is actually a step-dad if you will i forgot that she never met her dad and only knew her step-dad...so yeah it actually was her dad originally that triggered her ability, i just forgot that i said she never met him. so lets just pretend it is step-daddy that did the beating.

Okay translation time

hiretsukan: mean bastard, sneak, heal, despicable person

Gi: friendship, intimacy, goodwill; deed, skill; doubt, distrust, be suspicious of; lie, falsehood, false, deception; rule, ceremony, affair, case, matter

Isn't it a good name for her nee-san pretending to be there for her to actually be lying the whole time

Tsuki: a thrust, a pass, a lunge, a stab; moon, month; impression, society; luck

her mother and sister stab her in the back and she has this luck that is sometime good and sometimes bad leaning more so to bad luck

Haiki: annulment, disposal, abandon, scrap, discarding; exhaust, ventilation

perfect name for mom, no? selling her own daughter to slavery


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay I'm just going to say it know, I'm sorry if the chaps get later and later. I'm taking two classes where I'm enrolled into college, German and College Writing so if this story gets pushed off to the side, you now know why. And I'm deeply and positively sorry that they might not come out sooner. I still try and get them out once a week and sooner if possible. So please don't hate me or stop reading if it takes me awhile to produce a chapter. With all the writing I have got to do it will not be easy. All but two of my classes are weighted, sort and simple they are advanced classes and the teachers push you to excel at everything. And being a senior I'm trying to figure out what college I want to go to how to fill this and that out, how to write that stupid essay, etc. You get the picture.

Sob story over Shout outs:

Something Diabolical: -very childish Hammy type voice- cookie -watches it being waved around- I'm glad you like the fact that I put them in. If I write words in Japanese I try to remember to write the definition down at the bottom if I don't I might do it in a later chapter.

Mrs. Neji Uchiha: I know I do it to sometimes. I run into the doorknob of a closed door with an inch of wall between it and the me and door frames and there is always plenty of hallway to walk in.

Now thank you Something Diabolical and Mrs. Neji Uchiha for constantly reviewing it makes me happy to know that I have loyal readers.

Now this chap is just for you two. So everyone, including those who reads and don't review, read&enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Secret Found Out and The Sound Are Here

Gaara left to the council room where the ninja had said the Soundnin was, his siblings in tow. He opened the door and saw a silver-haired kunoichi pretty much kneeling on the floor and Baki holding a knife to the base of her neck.

"Name." Gaara walked so he was facing the girl and she him.

"Syria." She replied malice pouring out of her eyes.

"Age."

"None of your damn business." Knife bit slightly into the tender skin. "18."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." Syria replied. "For the time being."

"Why are you here?"

"To get my defected partner back."

"Who is this person."

"Tsuki, Kyrie."

"Where are you from?" Gaara asked as if the name didn't affect him.

"Otogakure."

"Orochimaru."

"It's Orochimaru-sama to you." She glared at the red head ignoring the blade cutting deeper into her neck.

"Why are you looking here for Tsuki, Kyrie?" He let the outburst go.

"What better place to hide then in the place that you were sent to?" Syria then smiled.

"The woman is brilliant though. Going on ahead to spy on the Kage if she is here. By leaving us, probably making herself look like the biggest victim in the world."

Gaara's felt like his insides had turned to ice. 'She was lying to me. **Who hasn't Gaara? After all you are a person who can only love his self.' **Gaara growled in frustration. 'Now you decide to pop up Shukaku. How was vacation? **Hmm… I was under the impression that I was giving you time off to be with your woman. To which you did nothing with. **She is not my woman and never will be.'

He then spoke out loud and pointed to a few jounin. "Take her to prison. Baki with me."

-Kyrie-

The onyx haired teenage girl was packing her bags. She knew she'd no longer be able to stay and tears fell down her face.

Everyone in her mind was the same, if they found out you had a disability they treated you like scum or a liability or worse with pity, helping with every step. She packed everything of hers, including the clothes Temari got her.

She opened the window and started to whistle when she heard the feet approaching her door. 'Baki and Gaara, probably to kill me, pity me, or send me to prison for something I didn't do. I'm not staying here. I still got about ten minutes before they arrive.'

"Where are you going?" Temari appeared at the open window. "You know if you run it will make you seem guilty, right?"

Temari was giving the blind girl the benefit of the doubt. She had learned to read the hidden emotions of the girl. "Do you want to talk? You know I know that you are upset."

"You are the only person who is alive that can read me, Temari." The blind girl turned her head so if she could see she'd be looking Temari dead in the eye. "Now, what would be there to explain?"

"You shouldn't run away. Gaara cares about you." Temari held sadness in her eyes and pity came from her voice. "Why would you do this to Gaara? Bail when things get to tough for you."

"Temari, don't pity me, I don't need it." She tried to push past her but Temari grabbed on to Kyrie's right wrist and held on tightly. "Temari, let me go, now."

"No."

"I shouldn't've come here. It was stupid of me and to open up, to…to…to anyone for that matter. Only thing that happens when you do that is you get hurt. People take advantage of you when you are blatantly leaving yourself open."

Kyrie jerked her arm away from the blonde kunoichi but pulled to hard causing her to lose her balance and topple hard onto the floor. "I just want to go. I don't want to stay here and have people treat me differently now that they know."

"That you were spying on us." Kyrie being so wrapped up in her discussion with Temari had forgotten about Baki and Gaara.

An incredulous look fleeted across the girls face. "Wha…? Where'd you hear that? Why would you think that?"

Gaara's growl caught everyone's attention. "Don't play naïve with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." '**Gaara, why don't we just kill her and then we don't have to worry ever again. **Shut up Shukaku. I want answers first. **Have it your way.**' Shukaku remained silent through out the remainder of the discussion.

"Gaara, I'm pretty sure there is a perfectly good explanation behind everything, so why don't we sit down and listen to it with unbiased ears." Temari held her hands up to show she wasn't a threat, a habit of hers now when around her furious younger brother.

"Orochimaru owns you."

"No one owns me, I'm a free person."

"You were with Orochimaru."

"Forced."

"Sent to spy on me."

"That was the mission." Sand enveloped her body and Kyrie was thrown into the wall inches away from the window. Kyrie gasped air back in from it whooshing out of her from the impact.

Right then, Kyrie realized he would kill her and she felt tears well into her eyes. Why should she have cared what Gaara thought or attended, she didn't know, but she did know that it saddened her.

"So you lied to us…TO ME." Kyrie couldn't hold the tears and they spilt down her pale cheeks and the sand constricted.

"I didn't lie." She choked out with her lack of air. "I with held the majority of the truth. I did run away from Oro…Orochimaru." Kyrie tried to stop the flow of tears that cascade down unbidden of her will. "Gaara, I… it bothers me to lie to you, so I avoid talking about things I would end up lying to you."

Gaara growled and sand constricted around her and this time she cried out in pain.

"Please, Gaara, stop. You…you're hurting me."

The sand tightened more and everyone in the room heard the crack of bones. The girl fainting from the overload of pain consummating her brain.

"Gaara, stop." Temari put herself between her brother and the unconscious Kyrie. "She can't be of any use to us dead or unconscious. Let her go."

"So she can run back to her master, no." His hand went up into the standard position for the sand coffin.

"Gaara, throw her in the dungeons but don't kill her." Temari searched her mind for a good excuse and came up with it moments later. "She could be useful to us. Kyrie spent time with Orochimaru, right? That means she is bound to know something of him and his plans so we can ruin them and possibly defeat the snake sannin himself."

Gaara's hands dropped to his side limply and the sand retreated back into his gourd. Kyrie fell limply to the ground and Temari rushed over to her to check on the unconscious girl.

"We have to get her patched up now before we send her to the dungeons. Baki go get a medic."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I don't trust either of you two alone with her."

Baki ran off to get help for Kyrie. Whereas Temari fretted over the unconscious battered girl and Gaara seethed. They both being in their own world didn't sense the two foreign chakra signatures that were coming their way.

The glass shattered in causing cacophony of little tinkling noises as the shards fell onto the ground. Temari threw her body over the inert girl and Gaara's sand flared up around him protecting his body from the deadly little shards.

The both heard a man's voice. "Grab the girl." Temari lost consciousness herself as she was hit by some mysterious force and Kyrie was snatched before Gaara could even react.

-the two who kidnapped Kyrie-

"Iro-kun, what about my sister?" The short black haired girl whined to the older blonde.

"Shut up, Chai-san." He glared at the talking kunoichi. "It is Syria's fault she got caught not mine. She should suffer for her own stupidity."

"If we don't go and collect my sister, I'll stop and scream so loud that they'll be able to hear me in the Wave Country."

Iro sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine, we'll go get your sister."

The two placed the unconscious spitfire down and ran off to collect the third member of their party.

-five hours later-

Gaara paced his studies and his siblings watched as he hit one wall and spun on his heal and headed to the other. Neither of his older siblings spoke, afraid that if they did they'd end up dead or worse.

Temari tapped Kankuro on the shoulder and pointed towards the door, indicating that she was leaving the room. The blonde kunoichi got up and headed out, planning on going to the blind girl's old room.

She entered it quietly, as if she was afraid she was disturbing the sleeping or worse, the dead. Temari entered tentatively and walked over to sit on the bed. She then jumped up and grabbed the girls pack, empty the contents on the bed she sorted them out and put them away.

As she was putting the Cheongsam away something caught her eye, a little reddish-orange leather bound book not so well hidden under one of the pillows. Temari walked over and picked it up. Looking at the spine and cover for a title Temari wondered why a blind person would own a book.

She opened to the middle and at the top of the book was dated. Temari then realized that the book was a journal/diary of Kyrie's. Temari got up to go to her own room curious as to what Kyrie would write in here and if it could help salvage Gaara and Kyrie's relationship, however rocky it may be.

-somewhere in the forest 2 days away from Otogakure-

"Iro-kun, why don't you carry her for awhile?" Chai's voice breaking the more peaceful and serene sound of their feet going thok on the tree branches.

"Because it is still your turn Chai." He skipped the title endings with these two, half the time he wondered how he put up with them. Iro turned his head so he could still keep an eye out on where he was going and see Chai. "Now if you don't stop talking you are going to find out how bald feels."

Chai opened her mouth to retaliate but instantly shut. She did not want to lose her hair.

"But we've been carrying her for hours." Chai's twin started.

Iro stopped and turned on the twins. "If you both don't shut up and stop complaining I will gut you both. Do you comprehend the words coming out of my mouth."

Both females nodded and they continued on their way.

* * *

A/N: okay some of you might be wondering what will go on with Gaara and Kyrie. Don't worry they still like each other they are just too stupid to know about it and too stubborn to admit it. Anyways I think I said eerily in one of my author notes that the book she was pretending to read would come back to haunt you and there you go it is in this chap. And now my little blind kunoichi is back in the hands of Orochimaru. Can anyone tell me what Mary Sue-ish OC's are and if mine is?

me: so Gaara, how do you like it?

Gaara: -reads the story and the authoress's notes- i am not stupid -crosses his arms and

glares at me-

me: -points to a specific reader- don't make me sick Mrs. Neji Uchiha on you.

Gaara: like that is suppose to scare me

OC: -comes in- AUTHORESS!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

me: eep -Kyrie glares in my general direction-

Kyrie: -quiet and low menacing voice- i'm going to kill you for allowing me to be snagged by Orochimaru's goons

me: if memory serves right you were one of those goons too.

Kyrie: -lunges at me-

me: okay now readers you know the drill, please hit the little go botton on left corner. It won't bite -hits Kyrie- damn it i don't believe in hitting blind people, unless they deserve it


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: some of you are going to want to kill me after this chapter. So -gets behind a blast door that would survive a nuclear bomb and a horde of angry readers and reviewers.

Shoutouts go to-

one only one -goes and cries in a corner from lack of reviews-

Something Diabolical: yeah someone else who likes the lil convo's at the end. Even if people didn't like them I'd still do them to amuse myself. I love long reviews and I don't care if you are very talkative your reviews make me laugh, okay i'll take the both cookies and frozen yogurt, yogurt is great in smoothies after. -starts singing- smoothies, smoothies, i love smooooothies -in a very obnoxious nameless tune voice- I was going to have Kyrie (not in a gaara fic) have a demon named Kaji inside of her and she couldn't sleep but she hates to kill people but at the same time she enjoys, well Kaji does, Kaji would of been a cat demon that wasn't a Biji i think they are call you know the tailed demons. But I decided not to do that one because then it would be a cross over with some story. And I'm glad you think that my OC isn't mary sue.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Diary and Back in the Sound

-a few day later-

Kyrie groaned as she was coming back to the world of nightmares. She pulled at her arms and legs to her torso to keep warm but something restricted them. Something heavy, rusty, cold, and made loud clinking noises as she moved, and those that wouldn't move hurt in pain.

Kyrie remembered she lost consciousness when Gaara broke some of her bones and she wanted to cry out but with the smell of decay and the dead she decided not to. The girl didn't even want to open her eyes fearing what she might see and then shortly remembered she couldn't see anyways so it didn't really matter.

Sounds reached her, and it took her awhile to recognize them as screams of pain and agony. Then she knew where she was, Otogakure. Kyrie tried to hold in a whimper but couldn't with her hands bound in the rusty steel.

A sound resounded down to her prison room and by the sounds of their feet they were not happy. Kyrie struggled at her bonds knowing exactly who was coming and not wanting to hear them anymore.

"Hello, Kyrie." An eerie voice hissed at her. "Glad you could come back to us." A sinister chuckle followed. "Why did you leave us? We all missed you."

Kyrie held in a shudder and closed her eyes tighter, Temari's hitai-ate still tightly bound around her eyes, so they couldn't see her do that. "Come on, Kyrie, you don't want to keep your master waiting."

"You are not my master. No one owns me and no one shall ever do so."

The pale faced man sneered at the teen bound in his dungeons and opened the door fully intent on teaching this disobedient girl a lesson. "You are to address," he kicked her hard in the gut. "Me as sir, or Orochimaru-sama." He kept kicking her repeatedly all over the place: gut ribs, chest, and head were soon bleeding. "Do you understand?"

She looked up at him with hate filled eyes that distorted her face. This angered Orochimaru and he gave her one last hard kick causing her head to whiplash into the wall,

Kyrie soon after lost consciousness.

-Sunagakure-

Temari sat perched on her bed reading over the diary/journal, disturbed with some of the entrances and feeling completely hopeless in others. 'Kyrie has had this since she was four and kept it hidden from Orochimaru. I'm surprised he did not find this.' It had taken her three days to get to the passage of her in Otogakure for the first time and she kept on reading hoping to find more out.

Temari reached a passage about Furea, and Orochimaru:

_Furea is nice to me. She told me what I have to do around the Kage here. Blindly obey him. Even if the order is absolutely ridiculous or goes against my beliefs I have to listen. I also have to, when talking to him, say sir or put -sama after his name. I don't want to. Why do I have to be here? Why doesn't anyone want or love me? Well, Orochimaru wants me as a tool and possibly as a container. He puts a curse mark on those he might find as suitable for his new body. I shudder at the thought especially since he'll bite me to give me the mark. Furea is nice to me, almost like the mother I never had. She teaches me things and keeps me safe from Orochimaru's wrath and from the other three in our cell, I hate them all. But Furea tells me not to make waves with them. The three of them would kill me without a moments thought. I asked Furea if she wanted to do something with me, probably in the back of you, to write a list of the things I hate, things I want to do and things that I love. She agreed with me finding that it would probably being amusing. She also told me to keep it hidden. If you were found I would be in big trouble._

Temari saw that most of the passages had something with Furea in it and soon realized that Kyrie was friends with her. Then a passage came that really disturbed her and throughout the page it was blotchy as if someone was crying while writing:

_Oh dear god, what have I done. Orochimaru locked us all in a in a cell. He told us we couldn't leave until we showed him that we wanted to live. We stayed there for about a week maybe over. I lost track of time there. He occasionally pulled us out to experiment on us or to torture us, dragging us back and throwing us hard onto the ground not caring if a bone broke. By the two week some period Furea was slipping away. We all knew she was dying and we knew we need food and water, are bodies and stomach craving it. We were slowly coming animalistic. I could practically taste my friends death. I walked over to her with a sharp rock. I didn't want to do this but I was hungry and I felt bound to do it over the other three. I slit her throat watching the blood pool out and down. I didn't want to waste the blood and I bent down lapping the blood up and sucking on it. I then bit a chunk out of her arm. I ate my share stepped away and watch the other three zoom in on the body of my deceased friend, crying the whole time as I tried to wipe blood from my face. I then wretched. I wanted to puke it all back up but my stomach wouldn't let me. I don't want to eat meat ever again, __EVER__!!_

Temari sat, shivering on her bed not from being cold but the disturbing story that was she was reading. Then it stopped. Temari flipped through it awhile trying to find anymore writing but she only found the list that Kyrie had made with her friend.

She spoke out loud. "Why would someone who writes every time she could suddenly stop."

Temari thought for awhile looking at the date that was written on the top of the page, Kyrie's last entrance. "Three years ago, huh. You stopped writing three years ago. Is that when you went blind?" Temari asked the girl who wasn't there.

Flipping to the back to where the hate, love, to-do list were written by two different people.

-Kazekage's office-

Gaara kept pacing back and forth in front of his desk, Baki and Kankuro following his movement with their heads. Kankuro muttered to Baki. "I'm glad he isn't doing this in circles. I'd be dizzy by now."

The youngest sand sibling looked at Kankuro, his icy sea-green eyes screaming murder.

"I'd run if I was you but that would give him more incentive to kill you." Gaara's murderous crazed eyes snapped to Baki.

Temari walked in and sand instantly engulfed her. "G-g-gaara, please stop. I have something to show you." The sand slowly slithered back.

"What?"

The blonde kunoichi chose her words as carefully as she could. "Kyrie," sand flared up ready to attack her and she flinched back. "She was telling more truth then you know

Kazekage. She would never spy on you or attempt to murder you either. Here, read this." Temari threw the leather bound book to her brother.

He opened it to the front page and was going to start reading. "Wait Gaara." He glared at his sister. "Read what is in the back first."

Gaara flipped to the back to see 6 pages filled out as a list. He started with the last page and work his way to the first one.

Furea's to-do list

1. Escape Otogakure and take little Kyrie with me.

2. Get a job and buy house with money

3. Become the mother Kyrie never had

Gaara flipped quickly scanned Furea's to do list and flipped over to the next:

Kyrie's to-do list

1. Escape Otogakure

2. Become strong and go back to kill Orochimaru

3. Find mother and make her realize her mistake

4. Make sure Furea is safe and well

5. Destroy Otogakure

6. Find a new home/not Kirigakure

Gaara did the same thing and quickly scanned the rest to go onto the next page of Kyrie's.

Things I love

1. My sister

2. My teddy bear

3. Warm bed with down comforter

4. Kirigakure (even if they tried to kill me)

5. Furea

6. Orochimaru's dead broken body (why do I only dream this)

7. Hope

8. My stubbornness

9. Kimi-kun a.k.a. Kimimaru

He flipped over to Kyrie's hate list

1. My family

2. My home village

3. My kekkei genkai

4. Otogakure

5. Orochimaru

6. My cell (especially the twins)

7. My life

8. The experiments and torture

9. Killing

It spaced down and where four sentences were written.

_All I want to do is exist. Why can't people let me live? Why does everyone try to kill me? Why can't they leave me alone?_

Gaara flipped to the front ready to read the thing from beginning to end.

-Otogakure-

Kyrie woke up slowly and tried to move but someone held her down and a hand was on her head. "Is she awake Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The hand lifted from her head as Kabuto turned to Orochimaru. "I've healed all broken bones. She is in perfect health as well."

"Leave Kabuto." The man hissed and the mednin ran out of the room not wanting to be on the receiving end of his masters wrath. "Kyrie, are you feeling better now?"

The onyx haired girl ignored him, instead she worked at her binding to break loose so she could attack him and hopefully run away again. The binds only bit into her flesh and ruby red droplets fell onto the medical bed she was bound to.

"Answer me." He struck the girl across the face and she tasted blood in her mouth from biting her cheek.

The blind girl refused to and Orochimaru then changed tactics. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "Give me a scream and I leave you alone." He produced a long needle from somewhere and pushed it into Kyrie's lower abdomen.

Kyrie fought the urge to scream. "There's poison in that needle. I bet you can already feel it coursing through your veins." Orochimaru smirked as the girl whimpered in pain.

"That's it now scream for me."

Unbidden a scream ripped it's way out of her lungs, long loud and heart-wrenching to hear. Orochimaru felt himself harden at the sound and he licked his lips in anticipation.

-Sunagakure-

Gaara had just read a passage that Kyrie wrote where Orochimaru had done something really on pleasant to her. His fist clenched and he ground his teeth together, Gaara's older siblings hearing the grinding of his teeth. No one could touch her but he and he hated that Orochimaru had.

Temari knew what Gaara just read and agreed with his actions, happy in an odd way on how he was reacting and feeling guilty that she was happy about something that wasn't good. "Gaara, we have to help her. If Orochimaru gets her as a container there will be no going back for her. Kyrie will be dead in mind and soul."

Gaara stared at his sister, hating the fact that she was right. "You also have to apologize to her. I'll be surprised if she even wants to look…uh…hear you." Temari hoped that Kyrie would forgive her brother for what he had done.

"Temari, why was she trying to run away?"

She closed her eyes as if to think. "Gaara I can only guess, but from what she said it sound like she doesn't want us to treat her any different then you'd treat a non-blind person." Opening her eyes she looked at Gaara. "You'll have to ask her fully when we get her back. Something tells me she won't withhold any information from us this time."

Baki nodded his head. "If you want I'll contact Konoha of are problem." He left in a flash when the Kazekage nodded his head slowly as if in a daze.

-Otogakure-

Kyrie curled up in a ball back in her cell, tears streaming down her face as blood trickled down her leg. She started to wish for death, it would be better than this knew kind of pain that coursed through the lower half of her body. What he had just taken from her, Kyrie had wanted to give to one person alone and what pained her more than the physical torture she was going through was the fact that he wanted her dead.

* * *

A/N: -dodges a bunch of rotten food, hard and/or sharp objects- hey please don't kill me, my story is rated M for a reason, don't worry Gaara and her will still get together in the end.

Kyrie: -glares daggers at me- I hate you authoress, i should say your whole name for what you did

Me: -covers Kyrie's mouth so she can't say- stop being so emotional or I will get Orochimaru here and I don't want to do that

Kyrie: -whimpers in fear- -breaks loose and attacks me-

Me: -getting strangled- okay -gasp and struggle- you guys -gasp- know the -gasp- drill -gasp- review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: since I usually forget. I do not and never will own Naruto. Our good non-friend Mashashi Kishimoto does, sadly. And yes if I owned it I probably still would do fanfics out of boredom. I'm weird that way.

A/N: okay this one might confuse you a bit, heck I'm writing it and it confuses me but don't worry it works out and there are a lot few time jumps because I felt like doing so. And to make it seem more hopeless. Also this would have been out sooner but my mom's stupid computer decided to be a bitch….again….and deleted my story and the five pages I had done on this. So what you see her is only somewhat like the original. Somethings have been changed others are just crappy because I couldn't remember them the way they were originally and when they sound good but eh…I'm sorry for this craptastic chap. Oh and happy international speak pirates day. For those who read in the future and want to know sense it won't say the day exactly 9/19/08. So arg me mateys and puppets -spoken like the ugly pirate from POTC- so drink up me hearties yoho -starts singing sea shanties-

Shoutouts-

My friend: I go back and fix them up after every five chaps so when I do the tenth before I post it I'll do 1-9 again so don't worry I'll catch my mistakes. Yeah it worked I wanted people to know that but I wanted them to think that he did it before and it totally worked yeah.

Under A Killing Moon (Something Diabolical): I also agree with Kyrie but it's Gaara's fault. After all it is under paragraph 7g sub-paragraph 3e section L line 18 that anything and everything that is written that is bad and gets negative results is directly the muses fault. Well that is the rounded down version of it. Yeah…..anyways onto the next reviewer

Mrs. Neji Uchiha: -grabs knife, very sharp point shiny knifes- okay ready whenever you are. Oh I also have grenades -opens a bag that has what looks to be thousands of the little buggers- and trust me the bag isn't light.

Well Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9: Lost Hope, Rescue, and Broken Kyrie

-Sunagakure-

Temari and Kankuro stood near the entrance/exit of Suna, the blonde bouncing on the ball of her feet. "Come on, can't Gaara hurry up and explain the situation?"

"Temari he'll get done when he gets done."

"But doesn't he want to rescue her."

"I'm sure he does or he wouldn't be here addressing them and wouldn't it look funny if the Kage just suddenly up and disappeared without so much as a warning that he was leaving." Kankuro looked at his anxious sister who wouldn't stop moving. "And you are acting just like a kid."

The konouchi glared at her bother and then she looked back out to the assembly of Suna-nin, all of them ready to follow their leader into purgatory. She spotted the three in the fan club of Gaara's and others who were just here to drool over her youngest brother and Temari scowled wanting to nail them on the head.

"Let's go." Gaara finally said to the mass before him and they did, the doors gates opening to let them run through and into the desert that surrounded the village.

-Otogakure, two month later-

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The four shouted before disappearing. Iro and his cell had just returned from a mission. The threat neutralized, thanks to the blind sixteen year old in front of him.

He didn't know why he never noticed before but she had curves in the places he wanted the women he had had to have. Watching her hips sway, he thought of things he would love to do her body all of which had her screaming his name throughout the night.

Kyrie headed off to her own room to shower and then change so she could rest. Knowing soon that her master would want her as a sparring partner and she need what little rest she could get.

-Gaara's party-

Two months passed as they searched for the missing girl and Otogakure knowing that it was in the forest there somewhere. Gaara was furious that the month before they had been caught up in a wild goose chase, a whisper of Orochimaru's name had them scrambling in the wrong direction.

Everyone in their group avoided the seething red-head, who constantly was pacing back and forth while scouts checked the area for signs of Orochimaru. The older siblings sat or leaned against the trees in the area watching the brother and shivering at the same time from the snow that blanketed the ground.

"Three months and not a glimpse of the end." Kankuro spoke to his sister.

"There will be. There has to be." She looked over to the puppet master. "I can only imagine what Orochimaru has been doing to Kyrie." They both went silent as they watched their little brother fret about it in his calming demeanor.

-Otogakure, a few miles away from the rescue group-

Something of this woman in front of her speaking to her master was familiar. Not just the way she talked and sounded but the way she moved and walked. It sounded familiar to the blind girl and it disturbed her that she couldn't place where she had met the woman.

"Good job, Yuki." Orochimaru hissed. "They won't know what hit them." Yuki smiled, happy that she pleased her knew master. "After you are done with this you may go and train with Kabuto, my little doctor."

Orochimaru waved her away and then turned to the blind girl. "When she is finished with what she needs to do, kill her."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." He looked at the sixteen years old and saw the dull look that had taken over her eyes and a smile came. Finally, he had broken the girl but eh who says you can't demolish it more right.

Appearing behind her he licked her face and he became slightly furious that the girl didn't even flinch from the contact. "Come, scream for me." She did not answer and he struck her. Grabbing her he dragged her down into the dungeons to those that were to be executed. "Kill them all."

"Hai." Kyrie did exactly as she was told not even feeling sorry for their screams of pains and Orochimaru's anger increased at the kunoichi's lack of emotion. He grabbed her and threw into the opposing wall and dragged her back to 'the cell' by her hair as a punishment for not doing what he wanted.

And she just took it laying on the floor, unmoving and uncaring of the rats that scurried around her make shift bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly the band around her head no longer showing Suna's sand symbol but the note of the Otogakure.

Hearing noises near the entrance of the her prison she looked at the door wondering if her master was going to come and get her to kill them. Shrugging her shoulders she rested her head back on to the floor and thought. 'I don't want to fight anymore, if they are strong enough they might be able to kill me and then I don't have to do this anymore. No, I'll end up killing them.' Kyrie sighed and decided to take a nap for however long Orochimaru would let her.

-Encampment of Suna's and Konoha-

The camp was packing up and they would be leaving soon. All they need was the return of the last cell they sent out. One of those among them was a mednin by the name of Yuki. "We should have left already." Shikamaru sat on the ground his hands held in his traditional way.

"We have to await for the others." The blonde looked down to the man. "But I agree."

Kankuro walked over. "Gaara wants to speak to you two and me." And the puppet master led them through the woods to the red head.

"Ga…

"HEY EVERYONE I FOUND SOMETHING."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How troublesome."

"That's subtle." They stared at the blonde for awhile before heading off to the yelling kunoichi.

Yuki led them to an area with a building that had a way built into the ground, Otogakure. Shikamaru set up the plan to take action awhile back and everyone was in their position and Yuki stood between the older two of the Sand siblings.

Sound nin by the dozen scurried out of the hole in the ground. Way more than was expected and they wondered if they would win the fight. Shikamaru did his hands signs and his shadow stretched and caught the enemy in it's grasp giving way to Ino. Ino being well hid did her own jutsu and she took over one of the Sounds body.

Letting them go from his Shadow Jutsu, everyone prepared themselves for a bloody battle. While the enemy was being picked off from the front, Ino was taking them out from the inside.

"NOW!" The four in hiding took off at a run and made a beeline to the entrance. They ran down the desolate cold hallways that were only lit by candles. The candles flickering in their wake as they rocketed past or when a stray wind made it's way down.

The first obstacle they ran across was the wall. It started to try and skewer them to the wall but they dodged dipped and dive their way to the end. Kankuro walked by the edge of the wall, not a smart move on his part, when the floor started moving away from him. He looked down the gap that was being made and gulp before taking off at a speed he never knew he could go, grabbing his siblings while he did so.

Temari looked down at the pit seeming to get bigger and trying to swallow them whole, she wished she didn't. Spikes were at the bottom and skeletons of long since past and some carcasses still were impaled. Temari surpassed her brothers.

Swirling sand around him, Gaara teleported to the end with Yuki. "Gaara?! What the hell? What about u…" The floor disappeared the rest of the way and the two were caught by their little red-headed brothers sand.

"That is not my ideal of fun. Let's keep going." Temari took off and the others followed.

-Kyrie's cell-

"Time to get up and take these intruders out." Orochimaru opened the door and grabbed her roughly dragging her out. "Kill them on si…sound." He smiled evilly.

"Hai, Orochimaru."

She took off heading towards the intruders. Stopping just before a corner knowing that the four would soon turn, Kyrie smiled recognizing one of the footfalls. Taking her stance, she waited.

Temari ran around the bend right into her friend and what shocked her was Kyrie's smile. It was malicious. A swift side kick sent her into the wall and Kankuro soon followed. "Kyrie." A man's voice, that sent strange shivers down her spine.

"She lied to us, she's working for Orochimaru." Another voice that sound familiar and this one she knew well, the informant. Forming quick hand signs, Kyrie thought. 'Hitoshirezu Uindo Odori no Jutsu.' A wind blasted towards the two, Gaara's sand protected him but not Yuki.

Her body, what was left of it, splattered across the wall, a bloody mess. Kyrie quickly dodged the sand that slithered to grab her and crush her for attacking it's master. Kankuro grabbed her from behind. "Kyrie it's us. Come on girl stop attacking us or do I have to start hitting on you again."

The blind girl struggled underneath him, trying to throw off the puppet master but she didn't need to. The blonde woman came up and nailed the man over the head. "We don't need to traumatize her for life, Kankuro." She looked at the teen in front of her. "Kyrie, come on lets get out of her. We came to rescue you."

A swift punch to Temari's jaw shut her up and kick to the stomach sent her flying into another wall going an inch into it. Kankuro came to grab her but she disappeared right before his eyes, appearing lower to the ground, a kick to his jaw sent him into the ceiling a centimeter before he started to fall to the ground. A quick twirl to add momentum to her force, she nailed him in the chest sending him flying right back into his just getting up sister.

Turning her attention back to the red head, she attacked. Running in low she attempted an air roundhouse kick to his head but the sand blocked, and she dodged its attacked. Quickly she started her next hand signs. 'Uindo-ken no Jutsu.' A blade of wind appeared in her hand as she rushed Gaara.

Right as she was going to cleave him in two the sand shot up and blocked once more. Another attack came his way and he used his sands to deflect it into the body of the deceased Yuki, grabbing Kyrie he brought her into his chest and held her. "Kyrie enough. Stop fighting." But she struggled against him trying to do her own master's bidding.

Gaara sighed heavily and used his sand to hit her at the base of the neck sending Kyrie into oblivion.

-Konoha, three hours later-

All of Suna nins but the siblings headed back home, they had only lost four of their ninjas and the living were going to go and tell families of their lost. One of those lost was Usagi, Tsutanai. After debriefing the events to Tsunada, Shikamaru was given the job of telling Choji's parents that he had died.

Ino walked beside her only other living teammate to help. Smiling at him wanly the walked in silence. Gaara spotted them and tipped his head in greeting before disappearing into the hotel he was staying at, carrying the unconscious girl that caused all of their pain.

Akimichi, Chomaru opened the door. "Hey." Shikamaru's voice stayed solemn as he told the parents of his deceased partner the news. Staying until they told him to go. They headed out to just be in the others company for awhile, for remembrance of Chouji.

-The hotel the sand nin are staying at-

Gaara laid her gently on the bed and stood back to watch her breath or twitch in her sleep. 'Why didn't she acknowledge us? **Maybe what Yuki said was true, Gaara. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she was truly lying to you this whole time.**' Gaara growled. 'Shut up Shukaku, she wouldn't do that, not our Kyrie.' Shukaku remained silent and Gaara was consider to why the demon was so.

Pushing away his unease, he walked over to the now sleeping girl. Slowly and carefully he removed the headband around her eyes and chucked it across the room. He removed his own and meticulously placed it right where she would want it.

He kissed her lips and left the room, to do what no one would know but him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did lets just say the two male Sannins would be together. -laughs insanely at the idea of those to fornicating.

A/N: sorry about the disclaimer I could not resist myself. Oh I forgot to add to the other story because I just remembered it being in it originally that Kankuro attacked her because she broke his puppet and then Temari hit him for trying to hurt. But when I go and fix it after this chap I might re-add that bit or I might just wait until I completely finish this story and then rewrite bits and pieces and delete this one and add the new and improved one. Eh you never know but I tell you when I have the last chapter out k. Oh and I also forgot to say in the last chap that from the beginning of the story to beginning of this chap is eight months okay that is why she had a b-day in their and it was during her four month stay with Orochimaru that she turned 16. It was also winter, in the original I had Suna nins in thicker clothing cause they couldn't deal with the cold but eh. I'll add that when I do rewrite the story.

Shoutouts-

Yuki: which cell scene the one where she ate her friend, he read the diary for that and she wasn't raped in the cell. Will he know about that maybe, I don't know maybe she'll freak when he gets close to actually doing her or something and she tells Temari and he asks his sister and she tells him or something. I was thinking the dream most definitely and some else also said kiss so it might be both.

XBabydollXExperiementX: I would but I can't that would make him probably very OOC and then it would ruin the story remember she was raped and that is a traumatizing event, yeah. Him saying something okay I might have that trigger a feeling which ends up trigging a dream or something, un.

Animestar001: Yayz for long reviews, I ueberly love them and that is spelt right trust me I'm in german except for the ly bit that isn't right anyways. Finally someone agrees with me about the dumbass computer that at times I want to beat into a bloody pulp but since it doesn't have blood, a mass of electrical cords. I don't know if he dies in the original either, so me killing him was hard. I didn't want to but he seemed the best choice. Let's see from the first one on; idk-maybe, I think he will-not entirely sure, maybe-positively, yes she will, idk-maybe in the beginning. Now how will these happen I really don't know, I usually write as it comes to me. I agree about the pain and sorrow bit. I don't care I love long reviews even if they are rants so yeah. I like the questions they are going to most likely help me with this chapter which I'm trying to make extremely long. Over the six page norm for me.

Under A Killing Moon: yes that is one thing she recognized, I don't know why she didn't remember the voices so well, didn't I have them strike a cord in her or something. -goes back and reads that part of the chap- nope I forgot to it was in the original. Well except the voice bit sending shivers down her spine, so she is still attracted to him even though she can't remember.

Hollywood-135: yayz another new review, that is three total this time. I keep on trying but I still hate that chapter. Not that you need to know.

Mrs. Neji Uchiha: -sad- hey why did you give Gaara the brownie but not me -glares at Gaara- lucky bastard. Muse: -gives me death glares- Me: don't worry I don't want any, I've got a game tomorrow and I just loaded on carbos, yum plain jane noodles. Note the sarcasm. I didn't write when either he died sometime during the events of rescuing Kyrie, when I rewrite this I probably explain it or something. But I updated now.

Meanings to Japanese words:

Hitoshirezu-Hidden, unseen; Uindo-wind; Odori-dance

Uindo-ken- (wind) blade; ken was originally not part of uindo but I added them together to get wind blade so yeah, sorry forgot to put them in the last chap.

* * *

Chapter 10: Remember Kyrie

Kyrie woke up and felt pressure on her and she tried to struggle out thinking that her master was punishing her and fear swelled up again. Just because she gave up hope did not mean she liked being pinned down. The grip on her tightened and she thought that he had crawled into bed with her and she went slack knowing it would be pointless to struggle.

Gaara watched her struggle and then stop after he tighten his grip curious as to why he wanted to talk but feared that she would act violently towards him after what he did both times. He had grown attached to her in four months and felt like he was dying the months that she was held by Orochimaru.

He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against her ear and did the same down her jaw line and neck. The blind teen shivered. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing but crackling sound came out. Not speaking for almost four months does that to a person.

"Kyrie, I won't let you go this time." The voice sent a familiar shiver down her spine, one that she enjoyed and craved to hear. He nipped her ear lightly and pulled her closer to him. "So please don't fight. I don't want to fight you. Please forgive me."

How did this man, this stranger who got weird responses out of her body, know her name. A bigger question was why he was asking her to forgive him, he had done nothing to harm her, that she knew of or remembered.

"Who are you?" It was the only thing she could think of saying, asking in her raspy unused voice. His grip tightened a bit before loosening.

"That is not funny Kyrie." His voice was a low growl and she felt that he wasn't safe at the moment.

Fearing him, she tried to wriggle her way out of his arms but sand wrapped around and held her tightly in place where he couldn't. "I know you don't like to feel trapped and tied down but you are leaving me with no choice." He paused before returning to say more. "Hokage wishes to speak with you before you return with me to Suna."

Neither slept that night, Kyrie kept struggling and Gaara never did, so it was a long and uncomfortable night for the blind girl. He kept the sand around her wrist so she couldn't run, which she did attempt to do about a dozen some odd times. And Gaara hoped that Lady Tsunada could explain what was going on with the girl.

What scared him more than anything is the fact that she wasn't speaking again and when she did her voice sound unused, cracked. He slammed the door open and dragged the teen in behind him. "Lady Tsunada," he spoke quickly nodding in her direction.

"This is her." Tsunada waved a hand in the direction of the blind kunoichi and jumped straight to business. "Let me see her," she said when Gaara nodded.

Kyrie struggled, trying to get out, knowing her master wouldn't be happy. "Girl stop this nonsense or I will be forced to take unnecessary actions." Tsunada's voice was harsh. "Now I'm going to run some tests on you."

The blind teens eyes widen underneath the hitai-ate she wore and the girl struggled harder to get out, gritting her teeth against the inevitable. The test happened some of it actual physical exams and other involving needles but the majority of it was questions, trying to figure out why she couldn't remember.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsunada looked at the red head.

"Physically, nothing. Mentally, nothing. Orochimaru probably did something to block out her memories or she is doing it unconsciously herself." She looked more intently at him. "The mind only does that if something extremely horrible happened. So, Gaara, what did you do to her?"

He stayed silent and Temari spoke up. "He accused her of being a spy for Orochimaru and tried killing her. Ended up breaking her arm, leg, and a few ribs." She went silent after that, going to try and talk to Kyrie, maybe get a response out of her.

"We are going back to Suna."

"And what? Drag that poor child forcefully behind you the whole way."

"Yes."

Kankuro shook his head and left to join his sister, sometimes his brother could be such an idiot. "How is she doing?"

Temari looked at the puppet master. "Still can't remember, even with me telling incidents that we both went through."

He decided to try. "Hey, Kyrie, remember when I use to hit on you and Temari would hit me or stomp on my foot or something of the like."

But Kyrie did not answer she kept her head hung low and her eyes closed. They tried again and the blind teen started to get irritated with them. "Shut up." Her voice was low and menacing, adding the scratchy metallic sound made it more sinister, having the two in front of her ready to run.

Gaara walked in and grabbed the teen carefully and started to lead her out. "Temari, Kankuro, we are leaving." He then spoke to Kyrie. "Don't struggle or try to fight. I don't want to do something I'll regret later."

The look ran across her face suggesting that she was glaring and Kyrie tried to run. Sand pooled around her and dragged her back to Gaara. She gritted her teeth and grunted as she struggled against the scratchy, golden yellow grains.

The four reached Suna after a three day trip through hell, involving Kyrie biting, since her hands were bound by the sand, screaming, yes screaming, and trying to escape. Gaara did his signature glare at one of the guards when he took to long to check their pass to say they were who they were and walked in heading for the Sabaku mansion.

The citizens watched the Kazekage walk past practically dragging a girl behind that some instantly recognized as the girl that followed Gaara and was the reason one of their own died. The majority of them grumbled under their breathe about her, calling her names. When the red head caught wind of a few of the slanders he'd throw death glares at them, shutting them up pretty quick.

The four walked into the building, well actually the three siblings did and Kyrie was dragged behind still struggling. Gaara headed off to Kyrie's old room and opened the door. Bringing her in, he brought her to the bed and set her gently down on it and looked at her. "Please don't try and leave. I don't want to do anything drastic."

She removed the hitai-ate and chucked it at him but his sand caught it. "Let me go, you bastard," she hissed and side swept him heading for the door.

Sand grabbed her ankle and she started to fall and would of hit the ground hard if it had not been for Gaara catching her. He brought her into a hug, letting her head rest against his chest. "Please, stop this stupidity. Why do you want to go back to him after what he did to you?"

"He's my master."

"Whatever happened to belonging to no one?" Gaara asked her softly.

She wiggled out of his grasp and ran towards the window. Gaara grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around to face him. Before she could protest anymore, Gaara's lips crashed down onto hers and her eyes fluttered shut.

'Why the hell do I enjoy this? What are these feelings that I get in my stomach? It's like being sick, only better.' Her arms slowly slid up and wrapped around the back of his neck. Kyrie felt a strange warmth pooling down near her nether regions and she moaned into the kiss.

"Gaara." She moaned again not knowing where the name came from, and Gaara started to walk her back to the bed, not knowing why he wanted to get her there.

They both fell on the bed and he kissed her hard on the lips, growling lowly. "Mine." He kissed her again as his hands traveled up her shirt and pulled it off leaving her completely exposed up top.

Without thinking Kyrie removed his top and discarded it near her own shirt. Soon after their pants and undergarments joined their shirts shortly afterwards. He nibbled her neck and she moaned in pleasure and ground her hips up, wanting him more and more with each passing second.

He slid into quickly and she gasped in pain and he instantly kissed on the lips to say sorry. Eventually, he started moving at a steady pace and slowly she started to move her hips in concert with his movement. Another moan escaped her lips as he grunted and picked up the pace.

Kyrie closed her eyes and arched her back as she hit her max, screaming his name and digging her nails into his back, and he followed after a few more thrusts. He pulled himself from her and laid down beside her, pulling her body next to his and in exhaustion the blind teen fell asleep.

-dream-

_I was walking down an arid hallway. It felt like desert in the air. I hate sand, so why the hell would I be in a desert; it's full of sand._

_A man's voice called out to. 'Kyrie, what are you doing up so late?' I recognized it but from where I do not know. Who was he? Was he a friend? An enemy? Neither? I must have known him because my feet traveled to him. _

'_Hey Baki.' Baki, who's Baki? 'I couldn't sleep. I see you've made it back from your mission all right.'_

'_I just stopped by to be debriefed. If you are looking for Gaara, he's on the roof.' I nodded in his direction and walked away. The name I screamed out. Why did I scream his name out? I don't even know the guy. But I must know him. He seems so familiar. Why?_

_My body headed to the roof. It walked as if it knew this place. As if I had been here before but I don't remember anything. Someone was now in front of me. 'Hello Kazekage.' Why was my lip curled into a smile? Do I know this guy? Did I know him?_

'_What are you doing up at this hour?' The voice sent shivers down my spine. It was the man I had just…God did I just screw him in the waking world. _

'_Couldn't sleep and I know you don't so….I decided to join you.' His lips pressed up against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. I wanted to scream in protest but instead I moaned._

_He pulled back and whispered. 'Mine.' _

_And I smiled. 'Yours.'_

_-_real world-

Kyrie woke up and moved. 'I can move.' She did not feel anyone in the bed beside her. Letting out a quick whistle she saw the clothes on the nightstand. Quickly she grabbed them and dressed herself.

Walking out of the room, she decided to let her body lead her and it led her to the kitchen. "Good morning Kyrie." She looked in his direction before seating herself. "What no good morning to you too, Kankuro." The girl shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Kankuro don't bug her." Something told her that these two were always bickering between each other and she wondered if they were a married couple but she remembered him asking about him hitting on her.

"Hello, Kyrie." He placed something in front of her. "Hash browns for the vegetarian."

'How does he know that I'm a vegetarian?' "Thank you, Baki." She smiled at him and started eating. Hearing something she added. "Hello, Kazekage."

Gaara froze and stared at her. He had not told her that he was leader. "You're remembering?" Gaara glared at his brother when he jumped up and started hugging the girl.

"Mine."

Kankuro's eyes widen and he backed away from the teen. "Sorry, didn't mean to it was…. It was stupidity. Just ignore me now." He booked it out of the room as if he had forgotten a previous engagement.

"Yours." Temari looked at the teen who stopped eating her meal. "I am yours. Why am I yours? Why does my body recognize you but I can't? I know your voices and the way you walk but I can't pull anything up." A rapid fire of questions and statements came from her scratchy vocals. "Why do I dream of Sunagakure and you guys but have no recollection of ever being here?"

Gaara appeared behind her and hugged her. "Later tonight around eight we shall watch the sunset or I shall with you on the cliff. Like last time. You are very beautiful in the setting sun." He kissed her cheek and left in a swirl of sand.

"Kyrie, if you promise not to run. I'll take you out to lunch." The blind kunoichi nodded her head in reply. "You'll love the place; you use to go there everyday with Gaara."

-lunch-

They sat at their tables and the same meal that Kyrie had used to eat here and a word came to her thoughts. Turning to Temari she said one word. "Poison."

"I hope not."

"No, same thing to eat all the time makes it easier to poison you."

Temari laughed. "Yes, but I wouldn't know who would want to poison you."

The teen shrugged. "And a baby brown." She looked at the blonde. "What is a baby brown?"

"A poisonous spider. You were bitten once, by one. Actually right here probably." Temari voice came out in a thoughtful way. "You two were on a date. You and Gaara. After the hospital incident Gaara started to avoid you though. I wonder why sometimes."

Kyrie had her head bowed. "I do to." She looked back up at Temari. "Did I love him?"

"I believe you did. Do." Temari stated. "You told me you got a fuzzy feeling in your stomach whenever he was around."

The meal arrive and they ate in silence. Once finished Temari paid the bill and they head back to the mansion. After the silence got to a point of unbearable-ness Kyrie spoke. "He raped me." Temari looked at her. "I remember thinking that I was saving it for someone and only that person. But it felt as if I had ruined that chance. Was it Gaara?"

"Who raped you? Don't tell me it was…" Temari snarled. "I'll kill that stupid snake sannin."

Temari grabbed the teen and dragged her back to her room. "Don't go anywhere. I have to go somewhere. Try sleeping before your 'date' okay Kyrie-chan."

Temari disappeared and the blind teen sat on the edge of her bed trying to remember the person she wanted to give her virginity to. She flopped backwards on her bed so she was lying sideways on it and received sleep instead of an answer.

-later on-

Kyrie felt someone roughly shake her and then she heard the screaming. 'Ugh who screams that loud.' And then she realized that it was her and she stopped.

"Kyrie are you okay?"

"Gaara." She threw her arms around him. "Please, help me forget. I don't want to remember him. Please, let me forget."

He massaged her back while pulling her onto his lap and tried to calm her. "I won't let him have you this time. You are mine. I will kill him for what he did to you."

Kyrie cried herself to sleep in his arm. She couldn't explain it, but to her it felt okay to cry in his presence.

* * *

A/N: okay I end up doing a bit of Babydolls idea anyways, my muse told me to write it that way.

Anyways for those who care to know I fixed up the other 9 and that is what took me so long to get back anways, I'm really tired at the moment so goodnight

oh and please review, you know how to


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, if I did Jaraiya would be a few balls short and his stomach a little fuller. If you catch my drift.

A/N: Hello, my lovely little kitties, sorry I've been so slow lately. I'm extremely lazy of a late and I didn't start this chap until the 15 well actually sixteenth, I don't think you'd call the chapter a start by just writing the name of a chapter. Anyways….

Shoutouts:

Mrs. Neji Uchiha: thank you for giving me a grand total of 9 reviews, the only one not being the first one but I got MDDDBR for that one, anyways I know it was sweet and sad. I wanted that way, I think. Well, at least, subconsciously I did.

Hollywood-135: well here it is, well it is blank since I write these first, hehe go figure.

Under A Killing Moon: I is forgiving you, I haven't written in a while so fare is fare. Hopefully, you will forgive my procrastination.

Kiki-Author-Sama: well hello, -shakes hand of Kiki- nice of you to join my chapter reviews yep. Thank you -bows at the waist- for thinking I'm good at plot twist, if only you could read my one act play or 'The Forbidden Fruit' my short story, it would really through you for a loop especially the twist in the one act, sorry back to the story, that is okay all is forgiven I forgot that that was why I reviewed, or least somewhat, hehe oh well

Darkness engulfs me: love the name, yayz another reviewer, always make me happy I know you didn't technically review the chap ten but since you are one I'll add you and you were the only one to make that comment about Oro for chap two, why didn't anyone else oh well.

* * *

Chapter 11: Pain, Fear, and Memories

She snuggled closer to the warmth, not knowing what it was but knowing she didn't want to go back to the world of reality. Kyrie stopped trying to snuggle closer when she rubbed up against their nipple. Scrambling away, she fell unceremoniously on the hard floor.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair looked bed ridden, matted in places and sticking up at odd ends in others. Gaara looked at her in her disheveled state and busted out laughing, music to the blind teen's ears. Well, it wasn't at the moment. She jumped up and attacked him. He, in turn, pinned her down underneath him.

He shook his head and chuckled deeply, the force of it vibrating through his chest and into her struggling body. "I thought you loved putting your face into my chest."

She growled. "Sabaku no Gaara, you either stop manhandling me or suffer the dire consequences."

"And what would those be?" She tried to buck him off but only made the situation worse. Her legs, being in between Gaara's, kept brushing up against him.

She racked her brain for anything that would have him get off. Kyrie settled for crying. Gaara jumped off of her and went to comfort her but she was already out the door laughing her head off. Growling, he took off after her.

She ran into Kankuro and quickly and quietly spoke. "Hide me, I think, I pissed off Gaara."

"This way." He shoved her into an empty room, closed and helped her up. "Shh, be quiet. I think he's coming this way."

They both pressed their ears to the door and listened with baited breath. "Temari, have you seen Kyrie?"

"No, Gaara. Why do you ask?" Temari answered. "Well, never mind, you don't stick around long enough to answer. And why the hell is my room locked."

She busted the door down and saw Kankuro. "KANKURO, WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"Oh, this is your room, I didn't realize that."

"KANKURO, YOU'RE MY BROTHER OF COURSE YOU KNEW THIS WAS MY ROOM." She saw Kyrie in the corner covering her ears. "Oh, Kyrie, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER?" She rounded back to Kankuro.

"Nothing. Honestly, sister. She asked me to hide her because she believes she pissed off Gaara."

"What did you do to Gaara?" She quickly turned to her friend.

"Um…um…He pinned me down on the bed and I wanted to get up and he wouldn't let me so I faked cried. After he jumped up off, I ran out laughing like a maniac." She tilted her head in thought. "Hey, can we go walk around town?"

Dazed, Temari replied. "Uh…yeah, sure."

"Thanks." The teen ran out of the room and towards the kitchen.

But instead of making it to her destination, she ran into a chiseled chest. "Ow." Sand swirled around her and fear coursed through. "No!" She screamed and broke free running, once more, away from Gaara.

Sand swarmed her and brought her to the roof of the mansion and Gaara appeared shortly after. "Let go of me. Let go of me." Kyrie tried to struggle out of the sand that bound her to the roof, next to Gaara. "Damn you, Sabaku no Gaara."

He hugged her from behind. "I didn't take you to the cliff."

Calming down from her slight panic, Kyrie stated. "I don't know if you've realized, but me and cliffs don't do so well."

She started to struggle against him. Well, did until he nibbled her earlobe a little. A moan escaped her slightly parted lips and Kyrie leaned into him, wanting nothing more than him to take her right there.

Her kekkei genkai activated and Gaara's sand attacked him. He ready an attack on the teen, not to harm but subdue her, but she was already on the ground. Whimpering in pain and gripping her head, she curled up in her crouch.

Words filled her head, especially three females. Three females who had their skanky paws all over _her_ Gaara. She growled, wanting to kill those who dared touch what was hers. Gripping her head hard with one hand she took off, whistling at a high frequency only she and dogs could hear. The three were going to pay the price.

Gaara tried to follow her, but couldn't keep up. 'I have a bad feeling about this. **You aren't the only one. **Hello, Shukaku.' The demon stayed silent.

-----

Kyrie jumped down, the person in front of her, Munashii, Zonou. Wind formed in her hand, taking the shape of a blade and she advanced on the president of the Gaara fan club. Zonou turned to run and made it to the end of the alley before she cried out in pain.

Gaara followed the sound of a piercing scream. He jumped down from the roof top that was occupied by Kyrie an hour earlier to a cowering Zonou and scary looking Kyrie. Not thinking Gaara rushed forward and put himself between the pissed blind teen and the wounded Sand nin.

"Kyrie." His voice harsh, demanding, and angry. "What is the meaning of this?"

She glared at him her eyes showing only hate at the present. "Kyrie?" He growled. But she stood her ground, looking through to the freaked out Zonou.

"I want her dead." Kyrie rasped out now turning her attentions to Gaara. "She shouldn't touch what is mine."

"Kazekage-sama doesn't belong to anyone and especially not you _freak_." The fanatic on the ground gasped out, trying to inch away from the crazed Kyrie.

Gaara ground his teeth and grabbed the bleeding Zonou, the sand swirled, leaving a confused Kyrie. She wondered aimlessly through the street. Her anger and hate, strangely gone from her. He took Zonou with him not her. Was he leaving her?

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of him leaving her and she quickly tried to shake the thought not liking it. He wouldn't leave her, would he? Kyrie left the area, trying to find Baki, Kankuro, or Temari. Preferably Temari, Kyrie didn't think the men would completely understand and Temari wanted to keep the two together.

----

A rap on the bedroom window had Temari groaning as she rolled out of her bed and land none to gently on her feet. "Who the right mind knocks on a door?"

The blonde was rubbing sleep out of her eyes and unlatching the window to let the person in. "Temari, I want to talk to you." Said a very familiar voice.

"What do you want?"

Gaara paused. "Come to my office." And with that he was gone leaving a very pissed off Temari.

Slowly, the sister dressed to head out the door. Temari trudged over the sandy streets, with her mind still sleep fogged and lids half clothes.

'He better have a good reason to wake me up at this ungodly hour.' She thought as she made the Kazekage's building door. 'And he better not be sending me out on a mission.'

She headed up the winding stairs and stood outside his office and knocked before opening and entering the building. "Gaara, what is…" Temari shut her mouth and stared at the bleeding woman in between her and her brother, Zonou. "Why is _she _here?"

Zonou whimpered and back into the wall trying to sink into it. "Kyrie attacked her." The wounded woman winced before shaking with untold fear. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Gaara. Do I look like a doctor? Or the human psyche?" She paused. "Maybe, we can ask Lady Tsunada for help? Or if she can send someone who can." Her arms were crossed. "And what did you do to trigger her into this state, Gaara."

Temari looked around the room and her eyes land back to the cowering woman. "Where is Kyrie, for that matter, brother?"

Gaara blinked at her before turning and heading out the window. "I guess that means I have to get you to the hospital." Temari walked over to the Zonou.

Lifting her to her feet, Temari wrapped the woman's right arm up and around her shoulders. Zonou slumped onto Temari, panting from exertion.

She jumped out the window and made sure the majority of the weight land on her and not Zonou. Blood dripped onto her pajama legs and the material matted down next her legs making her grumble in annoyance. This would be so much better after she got rid of the nuisance they called Zonou.

Temari dropped Zonou off at the hospital counter before turning to look for her missing friend. Instead she ran into Kankuro.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kankuro?"

"Meow, kitty got claws right now," he replied. "I think you need a few more hours of beauty sleep." She glared at him and he quickly answered, "Gaara is freaking out about Kyrie. He can't find her and thinks maybe, Orochimaru is back."

Temari didn't speak for awhile. "I don't think so, if he was there would be a lot of screaming, blood, and damage."

They searched all through the night and when they finally ran back into Gaara, Temari snapped.

"GAARA, I'M TIRED. UNLIKE YOU, I _NEED_ SLEEP," she screamed. Temari closed her eyes before continuing. "We should head back home and relax before returning to find Kyrie. I don't think she is willing to go back to the Snake."

Not waiting for a reply, Temari turned and head home and straight to her room. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Walking to her bed, she paused. A figure laid on her bed, one that was breathing calmly in sleep.

She pulled out kunai and walked carefully to the bed, not knowing who the person was. Well, she hoped it was a person and not an animal. And as she drew near, her assumptions were correct, it was indeed a human. Kyrie calmly slept with one of the five pillows Temari called hers clutched to her chest and curled in a ball.

Shaking her head, she proceeded back down the stairs to find Gaara standing at the bottom glaring daggers at her. Temari laughed nervously and held her hands up in the I'm-no-harm way.

Walking down the rest the way, she stood before him, for the first time realizing that he was taller then her. "She's up stairs in my room, Gaara." He took off bounding the steps three at a time. "Gaara, wait you idiot. She's sleeping."

But he was already up the stairs and in Temari's bedroom, looking down at the sixteen-year-old who could cause total mayhem within twenty-four hour time spread. She whimpered in her sleep before rolling over and calming down. His calloused finger tips brushed away the strands of hair that fell into her face.

Gaara knew he should be angry at her, but he couldn't find the strength for that. He wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Gaara," Temari whispered, "get the hell out of their and let the girl sleep."

The blonde grabbed her brother and dragged him out of the room and down into the kitchen. Grumbling all the while about idiotic men. He rolled his eyes and sat down knowing it was usually useless to argue with Temari, especially since he became all mushy, and it would take to long.

"Kazekage-sama." Baki ran into the kitchen. "We looked everywhere and still no sign of her."

"Shut up," Temari whacked her ex-teacher of the head, whispering, "Kyrie is upstairs sleeping. And so help me if you wake her Baki-sensei."

He nodded his head. "Do you wish me to inform the others that we know where she is?"

Gaara tipped his head slight to indicate yes and Temari added. "Don't forget to check on Zonou. She is in the hospital and to make sure that Tsuizui is alright."

"Hai." And Baki left in a puff of smoke.

Someone cleared their voice and they both turned to look at the person. They glared daggers in their direction before Kankuro joined them.

"My question, Temari and Gaara, is why she is in your room?" He looked at his elder sister and then to Gaara. "Or have neither of you realized that she wanted to talk to you, my favorite homicidal sister."

"I'm your only sister, Kankuro, and you'd do well to remember it."

"GAARA!" Kyrie's voice traveled down the length of the stairs. "You bastard."

She stormed up to the table and stood in front of him. In a flash her hand connected with the side of his face and the two onlookers blinked in surprise. "It's your fault that all of this happened to me. That I lost hope." Uninvited tears fell down her face. "You tried to kill me with your sand. You s…"

Whatever she was going to say was lost. Gaara had bounded over the table and planted his lips firmly against her own. Kankuro and Temari gaped at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Gaara pulled back. "Don't ever attack one of my people again." He waited for her to nod before he finished. "Good. Now go to bed."

Kyrie nodded her head again. Moving as if she wasn't in her body, she went to her room and sat down. Laying down she went to sleep, and had a dreamless night. Remembering everything.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me for taking to long, and i didn't put this at the beginning of the chap, but this is for Hilary my older sister whose b-day is today, even though she will never read it. oh well, anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'd like suggestions with my OC's b-day but it has to be from august to December, yep. Now please review

Gaara: -walks in- what are you doing

Me: -looks at Gaara- i'm begging for reviews.

Gaara: -rolls eyes and leaves-

Me: hey where the hell are you going -grumbles- now i know how temari feels stupid muse

so please review, and i'm sorry it takes me so long to get these out


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hello everyone not much to say sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never have and never will. Even if I might dream of it. Sadly it shall never happen

Shoutouts

ANBU are Sexy: Nice new name by the way. Yes he needs one but sadly then he wouldn't be Gaara so much or the improved Gaara. Anyways, I'm thinking of throwing Kakashi and Team 7 in (minus the asshole) for a bit oh and Morino, Ibiki. Courteously sent by the one and only Tsunada.

Under A Killing Moon: yeah, I do that a lot. The wrong words, like right instead of write or through instead of threw. Heck I even forget words, even when I go back and check. "I'm working on it. And I'm sorry it took me so long.

Oh warning: Kyrie has a fight with conscious. Short and simple she is silently talking to herself. And I'm starting to think her recovery is happening to fast.

Read and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12: I'm Sorry 

Kyrie woke up tears sealing her eyes shut. _God, _she rolled her eyes at the thought, _how could __I have been so vile yesterday. Gaara probably doesn't want anything to do with me. He probably take a village kunoichi to be his blooming bride in the future. Ugh, why am I thinking that far ahead. _

More silent tears streamed down her face. She was mentally and emotionally beating herself up.

_Wait! Why is it my fault? If he had never accused me, nor attacked me with his sand, I wouldn't be in this predicament. It's his fault. All of it is. _

Another voice came up, still her own, contradicting her statement. _Not his fault _his _fault. Orochimaru's is the one that causes our pain. _

_But if Gaara had never caused me to lose consciousness I would have been able to escape._

_He was doing what he thought best for his country. His people Kyrie. We on the other hand seem to keep making things worse._

_Not my fault. She had her hands all over _my _Gaara._

_And you say know one is allowed to claim him. _

_Have you forgotten. Gaara calls me his all the time._

_That's because you love him. _

_Shut up. He can't love me back after what I did._

_He did kiss you._

_And then he threaten me. Or have you forgotten._

_I have a great memory unlike you._

_I hate you._

_I know you hate yourself. Everyone in Kiri hated you, so you hate yourself because that is what you know. Regardless, Gaara loves you as much you love him and if he can't overlook that one mistake you made then he isn't worth your time._

A sob broke past her lips and she covered her mouth with her hands, pushing until her knuckles turned white and the sobs were muffled. Even muffled, Gaara heard and was at her side before she could blink. Pulling her shaking body into her lap and lightly rocking, trying to soothe her.

_Isn't this enough proof that he loves you._

_But I don't deserve it. _A fresh round of sobs racked her body. She was keening for something not lost. _Why am I so emotional? What has he done to me? It's vexing to know he is the reason but not why._

_I can't believe I'm you. You are such an idiot. _

_I hate how you are a know it all._

_I know, idiot._

And her little voice shut up leaving her to whimper in Gaara's arms.

-around lunch-

Kyrie sat at the kitchen table pushing the food Baki had cooked for them around the plate, not really hungry. Gaara had left to do whatever Kazekage's do when they do their job and Kankuro left shortly afterwards. Temari sat on the other side of the table arms crossed and staring at the teen. Baki leaned against the wall also watching but not for the same reason. He was watching for any signs of hostility.

"Temari?" Her voice was starting to lose its gravelly sound. "Can we go to the hospital? I want to speak to Zonou."

Baki tensed, a blade slipping into his hand. He didn't want to do what he was order to do by the council but he would do it if necessary. All he did was prepare himself for an attack.

"Why would you want to see the slut?" Temari asked, just like Kyrie, she hated the woman.

"I want to tell her I don't regret trying to kill her but that I'm sorry for losing control. I want to tell her the only thing I regret, that I have ever regret in my life is the fact that I upset Gaara. And that I will never look at her, talk to her, or ever try to harm her again because it will upset Gaara."

Temari stared at her and then looked up at Baki to meet his eye and see the kunai in his hand. He would be prepared to take her out if Kyrie tried to hurt Zonou.

They walked in silence. Temari and Baki flanking Kyrie on either side. She ignored the two weapon wielding ninjas and enter the hospital.

"I'd like to see Zonou, please," Kyrie stated to the man behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't taking visitors," the man replied.

"Yes, she is." Temari stepped up and glared at him. "I say she can go and see Zonou."

"Room 127, second floor," he stuttered.

The three headed to said room. Standing outside, Kyrie started to second guess herself. Should she apologize to her? Answer: yes. Would Zonou even except the apology? Answer: no. Kyrie knocked on the door before entering. The three ignoring that they weren't invited in.

Zonou freaked. "Stay away from me, you psycho bitch."

"I came here to say I'm sorry," Kyrie spoke, disregarding the girls freaked out movements and sounds. "I don't regret doing what I did but I'm sorry that I did it."

"How can you not regret it and still be sorry?" Zonou screamed at her.

Still speaking softly, Kyrie replied, "I lost control and it upset Gaara. If it bothers him, then it bothers me. I've said what I came here to say. So, goodbye."

Baki and Temari left first and Kyrie followed, pausing at the door she said, "Oh, another thing. I will not think of you, talk of you, or look at you again. You have no worry about me. I will not touch you in any shape, form, or fashion."

With that said, they left the building. "I also need to talk to you, Temari. And then maybe Gaara. Baki, please put that weapon away. I have all my memories back and I'm not about to hurt anyone."

He complied, reluctantly and they headed into the mansion.

-Temari's room, minus Baki-

Baki left before Temari and Kyrie settled down in Temari's room saying something about being needed elsewhere. He didn't like being in Temari's room or maybe it had to do with the whole opposite gender. Or he didn't want to risk seeing a heart to heart girly moment.

Kyrie called a little whirlwind to appear in her hand as an excuse to hold off speaking. Then she killed it and let flames take the winds place. Then water, earth and lastly shadow.

"You wanted to talk, Kyrie?" Temari asked, watching the shadow manipulation.

"He hates me now, doesn't he?"

"Gaara doesn't hate you. I think that kiss was proof enough."

"What if he leaves me? Doesn't want to do anything with me?"

Temari shook her head. "Gaara likes you too much and if he can't overlook what you did, while your mind was trying to remember then he's got another thing coming to him. I'll beat him black and blue for you."

Kyrie chuckled, trying to fight the tears that were begging to be seen. "See I made you laugh." The bed shifted as Temari got up. "Come on. You said you needed to talk to Gaara, right? Then let's go."

"I'd prefer to do it alone, Temari."

"Fine I'll walk you to the building and make sure the receptionist lets you up."

The walk was silent, filled with unasked and unanswered questions. They walked up to the woman behind the desk and Kyrie left to go find Gaara's office while Temari talked to the lady.

Kyrie follow the one heart beat that caused hers to race. Her sensitive ears picking it up in the building and her Kekkei Genkai allowing her to follow it more closely to a wooden door. She knocked and waited for him to allow her to enter and waiting for the other heartbeats to leave. The three ninjas left and she got her entrance call.

"Gaara?" She walked straight to his desk and placed her hands on the top. "I wish…Is it okay….I want to apologize for my irrational behavior."

He stared at her not moving an inch. "Go on."

"I'm sorry if I'm inconvenience or a threat to your village and swear that I won't harm another villager. I don't want to bother you. Hurt you like that ever again." She spoke so fast in her raspy quiet voice. "And if you want me to leave, to never come back here again. I'll listen to you and only you."

Gaara face showed no emotions at least not the ones raging underneath the mask. He got up, walked around his desk, and hugged her. Hugged her tightly to her chest.

"I said I wouldn't lose you again. So, why would I kick you out of my village?"

"Because. One, I nearly killed one of your villagers. Two, I smacked you," she paused and then opened her mouth to go on.

"I have forgiven you for that and I accept your apology. Maybe the person you need to…"

"I beat you to that Gaara." She cut him off. "And I don't think she accepted as gracefully as you."

"Go home." Gaara kissed her lips and then her forehead before going back to his work.

Gaara picked up the letter that had arrived moments before Kyrie came in. A notice from Tsunada saying she was sending Morino, Ibiki. The head interrogator in Konoha. He hoped Ibiki wasn't planning anything drastic. Especially since she had all of her memories back or the ones that mattered at least.

* * *

Word of the day 'palliate' meaning 1. mitigate: to reduce the intensity or severity of something 2. partially excuse: to make an offense seem less serious by providing excuses or mitigating evidence 3. medicine alleviate: to alleviate a symptom without curing the underlying medical condition **Synonyms: **cure, heal, treat, alleviate, relieve, improve, remedy, palliate, ameliorate

Second word of the day 'proffer' meaning 1. hold something out: to hold something out to somebody so that he or she can take or grasp it 2. propose something: to offer something for consideration to somebody **Synonyms: **offer, hold out, extend, tender, volunteer, submit, give

A/N: like i said, or i think i said, i'm sorry for it taking so long to come out. anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter and to be nice i'll tell you the name of the next chapter. Sunset and Morino, Ibiki so that's that and now you guys have to trust your imagination for awhile

now review please


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry to say, I have been having problems writing this so the chapters might take some time in coming out. _**I DO NOT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK**_. I'm just suffering through a trench that Under A Killing Moon pointed out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; If I did it probably would never be finished.

Shoutouts-Two reviews only two

Under A Killing Moon: Like I said I don't know how to keep it moving at the moment, I know how it ends but not how to light a fire under it to get it to go forward, any suggests for this to help would be nice

And ANBU are Sexy: here she is well not really since I always do these before the chap

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13: Sunset and Morino, Ibiki

Gaara head home, annoyed with the build of paperwork and the council members. Baki had told him about their order to kill Kyrie if she tried to kill another person of Suna again. He looked up at the horizon. The sun would be setting soon. In a whirl of sand he was gone and standing outside Kyrie's room.

He knocked and got no reply. He tried again and received the same result. Deciding not to wait for answer he opened the door. Few minutes of screaming and few hard _and_ heavy objects chucked at him, and he found himself faced to a door just slammed into his face.

He had walked in on nude Kyrie, fresh from the shower. Her eye had twitched at the sound of his voice and the strangely cool air coming in from the hallway had her skin rising in goose bump. Gaara would never have guessed she could be scarier than his sister angry.

Grumbling under his bed he turned and head to the kitchen to eat but remembering that it would be Temari's cooking, he thought better of it and went to his room. And for some reason he realized he wasn't really hungry after the Kyrie incident.

-kitchen-

"Hey, Kyrie. Are you hungry?" Temari asked setting Kankuro's plate in front of him.

"No, not really." Kyrie scanned the table out of old habit. "Have either of you two seen Gaara?"

"No, but why would you ask that? It's not like you can see him." Kankuro tactlessly said.

"Old habits die hard, Kankuro," The blind kunoichi replied, "kind of like your habit of being an insensitive prick. Temari?"

"No, but you can either find him on the roof or his room. Personally, I'd try the roof," Temari helpfully itemized.

Kyrie nodded in Temari's direction before heading up the stairs. Instead of taking Temari's advice, Kyrie went to Gaara's room. One it was closer and two she didn't want to walk back down to his room if he wasn't on the roof.

She stood by his door and listened for his heartbeat and listened to its steady beating, almost lulling her to sleep. Shaking off the sleep, Kyrie knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"G…g…Gaara." She frowned at her stuttering of his voice, wondering why she was nervous. "Please open up. I'm sorry for my reaction earl…"

The door swung open to let her in. "What?"

Her anger flared. "What? That is all you have to say? You walk in…you don't susssss…." Her voice trailed off in anger and she switched to just glowering at him.

Kyrie turned and stormed out of the room. She needed air and she head to the roof to get it. On walking out she sensed Gaara and turned but a wall of sand impeded her movement.

"What do you want now, Gaara?" she snapped angrily at him. How could he not understand where she was coming from? She had every right to be angry at him.

The sand swirled up and around her dragging her up and towards him. He transported them both to the cliff. "Sit."

She sat down, right in his lap and felt his arms snake around his waist. Kyrie wanted to stay angry at him. To shout and maybe smack across the face. But she couldn't stay angry at him. Sighing, Kyrie leaned back into him and closed her eyes. The hitai-ate still at the mansion.

"You probably are not going to like tomorrow," Gaara spoke softly, fearing another outburst from her.

"Why?"

"We were concerned and asked Konoha for some help. They complied with Ibiki."

Kyrie tensed recognizing the name instantly. He was suppose to be watched for awhile and then eventually assassinated by the Sound. More specifically, by her. She failed the mission. It was her first one as a Sound Ninja. They, her and her teammates, couldn't stick around to finish the job and left running. The five knowing it would mean interrogation and then death if they were caught. Even if she wanted to be caught, Furea wouldn't let her stay to be caught.

"You know him," Gaara said more then asked and the blind sixteen-year old nodded her head.

She slowly replied, "He might not take kindly to me. I was s'pose to kill him a couple years back."

The rest of the night was silent and uneventful. Gaara took her back to his room and she slept in his bed while he held her close to him.

-next morning-

Kyrie stretched and yawned widely. Her hand hit something that was both metal and cloth. Slowly she grabbed it and felt it, recognizing it as her hitai-ate. Carefully, she tied it around her eyes and went to her room to get dressed.

It was silent while everyone ate, like someone was going to their death. And the person going to her death was Kyrie. Originally, she would have let him capture, but now, even she was afraid to face him.

"Don't worry. It's not like he came here to slaughter, right?" Kankuro spoke trying to lighten the stifling mood that hung in the air menacingly.

"Nice question there, Kankuro. Are you so unsure that you actually think there is a possibility he will kill me?" Kyrie replied facing his direction.

"Gaara told us what your job once was. And right now Gaara is speaking to him. We are to bring you over to the Kazekage's office as soon as you are done eating," Temari replied bluntly, never caring to beat around the bushes with her friend.

Kyrie stood ready to go face whatever Ibiki would bring. "Let's go now then."

"Now." Kankuro sounded nervous and then he had to run to catch up with the leaving females.

-------

Kyrie sat facing Ibiki. She could hear in his tone that he wasn't happy about her pathetically feeble attempt at his life. But he accepted this mission from the Hokage to help they're ally. Not to mention, help probably destroy Orochimaru once and for all.

She had already given him a list of old bases and locations to be destroy and few others that had unknown locations that only the Snake Sannin knew. He also had a list of fighting techniques that the traitor had up his sleeve.

Morino, Ibiki had all this information about Orochimaru and the Sound Village but he still had nothing on the girl sitting serenely before him. Not even a single iota of idea on why she attacked unprovoked. He could only guess that Orochimaru had done a right good job on messing the kid up.

He dismissed her and got up. Ibiki was going to make a copy everything he took down and send it to Tsunada. The original, he would keep so he had to make two copies. The other copy would stay in Suna.

Tomorrow he would ask about the events that partook when she was in his captivity for four months. Maybe that would help lead to her unexplainable volatile mood swings.

--------

Kyrie sat with her arms crossed and watched Ibiki riffle through his papers. "What did you do those four months as Orochimaru's prisoner?"

"I wasn't his prisoner the whole time. I eventually started to look to him for salvation of my problems. Make him happy, you stay happy," she paused and then continued. "I did missions."

"What kind of missions?"

"Assassination, reconnaissance, and retrieval missions."

"What is that you getting information on?"

"The layout of Konohagakure. Bios of the ninjas. Mainly the ones that might pose a threat. You, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunada, and a few others."

"And you relayed the information?"

"Yes."

"Was it useful to him?"

"Not that I know of. We didn't get punished so it must have been for him." She picked at her chin.

"Do you know where Orochimaru is?"

"No."

"What type of things did you retrieve?"

"Forbidden scrolls, mainly, and a few contacts between the villages. We even had to bring a few people to him. I believe you are missing a pink haired kunoichi. Right now she is probably rotting away in Orochimaru's lair."

"Who brought her to Orochimaru?"

"I did. It was a test, a test of my loyalty to Orochimaru."

"Are you loyal to him?"

"No."

"How did Orochimaru convince you to obey him?"

Kyrie reddens and her mouth stayed shut. Quickly she glance towards the door to where the four Sand ninjas were waiting and then back to Ibiki. Her instinct to run was flaring up in her. But she choked it down. She refused to answer that question.

"How did Orochimaru convince you to obey him?" Ibiki repeated and then changed the topic when she refused to answer yet again. "What were some of the experiments done on you?"

Kyrie still refused to answer. She didn't want to remember those events and she shook her head.

Ibiki sighed heavily. "Do you have any information on Orochimaru that we may not have?"

Ibiki copied everything that girl said. She even gave more on the layout of the Snake Sannin's hideouts. How the schematics were usually almost the same in everyone with slight variations. Afterwards he went through the information and made two copies as before. He wondered what the next day would hold for information. He tried to figure out what Orochimaru did to her to get her to fear him, to lose hope, to obey him, and what he did to her those four months that she was with him.

-----------

A week had passed and Ibiki was having a hard time getting the information out of her. He was close to just using his back up arsenal. The only thing stopping him was Gaara. To actually use all of his interrogation and torture methods to get her to talk would probably have him dead in seconds. He stared at the silent girl and she stared back at him, through him. Her old hitai-ate glaring up at them. The note on it telling more of her past then she was.

"Are you planning on talking today?"

"When you ask the right questions."

"What did Orochimaru do when you were recaptured?" He already knew on of the things Orochimaru did thanks to Temari telling him.

"He tortured me. What did you expect him to do when his potential container runs out on him?"

"How did he torture?"

"Long needle dipped in poison. Then after he was done with me, he threw me into a dank, moldy, and dark cell."

"When did you start listening to him?"

"After he….a few times. I lost hope and I quickly forgot things. All I knew was him and his power and that I should fear him." Kyrie shivered remembering what he did and wishing to forget.

-------

"Kyrie," he hissed. "Come here."

She refused and stood in place, her eyes closed shut. The new hitai-ate, bearing the Sound symbol, tightly in her hand. Kyrie turned and tried to leave the room. But Orochimaru stopped her. His tongue wrapped tightly around her neck and dragging her back to him.

"Poor decision, Kyrie." She was in front of him, being held inches off the ground by his hands. His tongue went up and licked her face. "Come now, Kyrie. Scream for me."

A sharp object laced with poison pierced her side and unbidden, the scream ripped its way out of her mouth. Orochimaru threw her on the ground and tore her clothes off of her body. He was already enjoying himself. He stuck another poison laced needle into her right shoulder and a third into the inner thigh of her left leg. The shrieks that pierced the night giving him the most excitement he had in ages.

-------

Kyrie lay on the ground still screaming bloody murder. Gaara trying to comfort her but the air shield her Kekkei Genkai made stopped him from getting closer. When he did come close he received lacerations all over his sand shield.

Ibiki sat in his chair, his eyes closed in defeat. Even he couldn't take her screams, of horror or pain. He silent cursed Orochimaru to the worst pits of hell. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the Snake Sannin for all the atrocities he had committed. Especially for the ones he had done on this. The curse mark that was once hidden now glaring at him from her pale wrist.

* * *

Word of the day

Tact or tactless: showing or lack of showing care of what others feel or if it might offend them. Synonyms for tactless: insensitively, undiplomatically, indiscreetly, indelicately, thoughtlessly, inconsiderately, unfeelingly, injudiciously, carelessly, impolitely, unthinkingly, rudely, unkindly, clumsily, gauchely, crassly; tact: diplomacy, discretion, sensitivity, delicacy, thoughtfulness, consideration, perception, insight, discernment, skill, dexterity, subtlety, judgment, care, politeness

A/N: Oh by the way Gaara's back, although he is still no help what's so ever in being my muse. He can still be a pompous ass at time, but we all love his psycho-murdering tendency. Guess that means I have a death wish, don't it.

Gaara: -glares at me and sand soon surrounds me-

Me: -squeaks- Gaara-sama how many times to do I have to tell you you can't kill me

Gaara: -still glaring, sand gets tighter around me-

Me: The story dies with me, even if it is in a rut and needs help

Gaara: -turns and leaves, sand going with him-

Me: -grumbles- dammit Gaara's still pms-ing and now I have to clean the computer of all this confounding bloody sand

Oh and please review, i don't care if it is a flame


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: sorry it short and sorry it took so long. I just haven't had any interest in writing this one but don't get me wrong I have no desire to quiet the story so yeah.

Shouts go to:

.Tinkerbell: Did I ever tell you I love your name? Sorry you got more depressed after this chapter. I hoping it moved more in this one and eventually it will starting taking off by the next couple of chapters. Something Gaara says will foreshadow what will happen in the future I believe.

ANBU are Sexy: Don't worry he will be getting his comuppence soon and it is silently based on the actual timeline thingy in Naruto but not so much and I twisted something as you can tell by Gaara still having Shukaku in him even though he is….damn how old was he again in this story…can't remember…ow brain hurts…anyways hope you enjoy this pathetically short chapter.

Sprite21: I forgive you for not getting around to it. I still have some in mine that I need to read an all. Now time to go read over mine crap.

Read and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14: Mine. Yours. Proposal

Kyrie awoke in bed. Her body was sore everywhere. Her wrist hurt her more though and she rubbed the burning ache. She didn't know how she got here, when, or the previous event that brought her to be back in bed.

Slowly, she slipped out of bed and headed towards the door after quickly getting dressed from the clothes that Gaara left out for her again. Down the stairs, she crept, towards the kitchen. Low voices could be heard from the room. The deeper set voice was Morino and the next would be Baki. She heard Gaara's reply to the both of the older men and shivered. Oh, how she loved the sound of his voice. And what it did to her.

She cleared her throat and revealed herself, "Good morning boys and girl." Temari laughed and Kyrie smiled getting at least one person to react the way she wanted to before continuing, "What's for breakfast, burnt eggs or extremely well done."

This time Kankuro laughed and was instantly silenced with Temari's fan. Which got Kyrie laughing. She walked up to the table and Gaara pulled out a chair for her with his sand besides him. Kyrie turned her head, her eyes staring straight ahead, in the direction of Ibiki, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"When did he give you that mark?" He asked.

"Ibiki your straight to the point as always. We haven't even got to the interrogation room and you are already asking me questions," the mocking smile was evident in her voice but far from her face.

"Just answer the question, Kyrie-chan," Baki commanded.

"About a month before you guys rescued me," her head turned towards Baki, "and I know what the mark means. Both of the meanings. Yes, he was thinking of me as a potential host and yes, I would have let him since he had brainwashed me at the current time."

She started digging into her food while the others stared at her, Kankuro with his mouth agape. "You'd let that thing have your body. Weren't you afraid of what he would do to you once he had your body naked in the shower."

"Kankuro if you Orochimaru then yes I would be afraid. I believe he is gay," she said. _At least I'm not afraid anymore to say his name. I guess that is an improvement along with my memories. Yay for me. Imaginary confetti so I can see it. _

"What are you thinking?" Another question from the scarred man.

"Confetti."

She got up and dumped her plate in the sink. By the time she was down with that and back into the dining room, Gaara was off to do Kage work, leaving her alone with a pervert, her violent best friend, a good male friend/teacher/role model/fatherly figure, and someone who loves to question her endlessly.

(I'm not going into details of the interrogation because I don't know what he would need to get from her to keep that going)

Interrogation said and done with and Ibiki happily content with all the information that the teen had given him. Kyrie sat at the table, Kankuro had left to do a mission and Temari had training with three new pupils. Baki placed a plate of food in front of her.

"I need to get a job," she mumbled.

"Why's that?" Baki asked as Gaara walked in.

"I feel like such a freeloader right now it isn't funny," she replied before asking a question of my own. "Say Baki, do you live here or are you just like visiting for a very long period of time? Don't you have a family or something?" Kyrie then realized the insensitivity of the last question. "Um…sorry about the last thing. Just pretend I didn'…"

"Don't worry, Kyrie-chan." He ruffled her hair. "I do live here and your like a kid of my own as it is."

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one feeling like that," she smiled. "Hey, Gaara."

"Bye, Kyrie." Baki turned and left.

The teen nodded before turning her head in the direction of Gaara, "What's wrong Gaara?"

She reached out and touched his forearm. Shortly afterward she felt the rough skin of his thumb rubbing her wrist wear the mark was. The mark that only showed when Orochimaru was using his hold over her to try and snare her back or exceptionally angry.

"Mine. Not his." His grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly enough to leave bruises.

"I know," she said and leaning her head into his chest after getting off the chair. "I'm yours and only yours."

"Be with me, and only me."

"I will, Gaara. I promise." _And this time I won't let anything separate us, not even him. _"Forever yours."

"Good."

She cuddled up to his body more and closed her eyes, sighing contently. "Ibiki has a proposal for you."

"What?" the teen replied somewhat annoyed and by the bristling of Gaara's body he didn't want to upset the moment either.

"He asked if you'd like to join the raids, help lead them actually, of Orochimaru's" he hissed the name, "bases."

"Is it a request or a demand?"

"A demand."

"Not much of a proposal."

"Other than you get to overlook the downfall of the Snake Sannin."

"That's the only positive thing." She yawned into his shoulder and started to drift off. "I guess I will. You'll tell him that. Right?"

"You need to sleep."

"Hmm…"

Sand surrounded them and moments later they were in their room. Gaara led the half asleep blind kunoichi to the bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope none of ya thought that Gaara was going to propose to her that would be a little weird right now wouldn't it. I do have an excuse but I'm sure no one wants to hear it but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm currently writing a story that I hope will be published and it will actually be a series so if ever I do I'll tell you guys and then you can probably read it or something.....not the point. Like i said it is crapily short, so please forgive me.

Gaara: I don't. You abandoned me.

Me: No I didn't Gaara, I put you on hold. And besides it would be suicidal to abandoned a homicidal, loved deprived maniac who has abandonment issues as it is. I would never leave you. -hugs him, and puts a kick me sign on his back-

-couple of hours later-

Gaara: O_o, I walked into town and people kept kicking me Amanda

Me: -snicker- really -snicker- how awful -snicker-

Gaara: what's so funny -glares at me-

Me: -sheepishly- oh nothing -i'm smiling evilly inside my head right now-

Word of the day 1, 2, and 3.

Zeitgeist: ideas and spirit of time: the ideas prevalent in a period and place, particularly as expressed in literature, philosophy, and religion rights

'Iridescent' meaning 1. having rainbow colors: marked by or showing rainbow colors that appear to move and change as the angle at which they are seen changes 2. lustrous: having a lustrous or brilliant appearance or quality Synonym: shimmering, lustrous, shimmery, rainbow-like, shot, rainbow, kaleidoscopic, dazzling, glittering, sparkling, shining, gleaming, glistening, flickering, colorful, shiny, opalescent, prismatic Antonym: monochrome

'Flamboyant' meaning 1. showy: showy and dashing in a self-satisfied way 2. brightly-colored: brightly-colored and striking 3. highly decorated: elaborate or richly decorated 4. audacious: unrestrained by prevailing standards of propriety 5. architecture of French Gothic architecture: used to refer to the final stage of French Gothic architecture from the 14th to the 16th centuries that is noted for its fine detailing and pointed decoration Synonym: showy, colorful, loud, flashy, gaudy, glitzy, lurid, ostentatious (disapproving), outrageous, extravagant

Until the next chap  
~Jinxed


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Blurb….sorry it was soooooooo tempting to do that. I also have no warnings for you that I can think of XP.

Shoutouts go to-

Anon: a new reader or reviewer and I'm glad you think it was a great chapter and excellent read.

Sprite21: I'm sorry it seemed rushed hopefully this one isn't. Yeah but everyone will probably hate me for it because it is a complicated plot line to that book series I'm planning on doing. And hey how dare you remove my fun…-shifty eyes- oops

Gaara: you stuck a kick me sign on my back

Me: it wasn't me I swear it was Fred -laughs nervously, and sweating (not really) bye -runs and hides.

ANBU are Sexy(Totally Not Pyro): Yay for Orochimaru's death, -cheering and doing a war dance around a huge ass bomb fire- hehe don't ask, and I don't have to lie to you.

TheFuzzyGreenGiant: why thank you and I'm glad you love the convo's between me and my muse(s)

Lulu: You're the first person who said that. So virtual cookies for you. I read a book where one of the character's name was Lulu. Which I have no idea how that pertains to this. Meh, I really don't care. It is always fun to spout useless info. And no it is her older sister read next chap to find out, good guess though.

Disclaimer:…..-enter witting comeback of your choice when the creator of Naruto threatens to sue-…….

* * *

Chapter 15: Finding Orochimaru and Sickness

-a month after the last chapter (I know you are all hating me for that jump)-

Kyrie woke up with what seemed like a killer headache and a turning stomach. _Did I eat something bad._ She jumped out of bed and flew over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before racing to the sink.

Gaara jumped out of bed when Kyrie made a run for the bathroom. He stood by the door, his hand raised to knock when he heard her retching. He heard Shukaku laughing in his head and he growled at the demon effectively shutting him up. The water then turned on and he listen to her gargle and then spit before she turned on the shower. Deeming then Kyrie was fine, he went back to lying on the bed.

A knock was heard on the exiting door to their room before Temari walked in to talk to Gaara, in her hand was a piece of paper. "Gaara, Morino Ibiki sent a messa…OH MY…" her eyes widen before she quickly turned around. "GAARA, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."

Then out walked Kyrie in a towel, "Hey, Temari was that you just yelling."

"Kyrie tell my brother to get dressed."

"He's not dressed. I didn't know." She went to the closet and felt out her own clothes to get dressed. "Leave the room and you won't end up as blind or blinder then I am."

Temari snorted but complied and left the room. "Gaara you really should get dressed. Most people are at this hour and for some odd reason they figure it as improper to be not clothed at this time."

A couple of minutes later, Kyrie and Gaara left their room to an angry Temari. "About time you two get out of there. What did you guys decide to have another go?"

Kyrie felt her face grow hot turned her head towards the empty hall trying to ignore her nagging friend until a word caught her attention. "Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru. Kyrie were you even paying attention to what I was saying?" Temari asked.

"Uh…" Kyrie stopped and went silent for awhile. "No."

"I'm amazed you're not dead."

"It's called these very excellent ears of mine. It picks up anything that sounds interesting or will be a threat to me, Temari," the kunoichi replied.

"One of these days they will not be useful." Temari led the way to the kitchen.

"Are we going to Konoha?" Kyrie asked sitting down for breakfast, Baki placed her meal in front of her. "Thank you, Baki."

"Yes. From there, Ibiki will explain what we have to do."

-Konoha-

It was warmer than Kirigakure but Kyrie was now use to the unmerciful heat of the desert. Although she was glad she didn't have to heavily rely on her hearing to find her way about area. The citizens of Konoha stared at the members of Sand, or it could have been Kyrie and her bare feet.

The last time she was here, she was brainwashed by Orochimaru. That probably had everyone on edge, thinking she might attack them in the name of a psychopath. This is why Lady Tsunada wasn't taking any chances and had guards everywhere, more so in the Hokage's office. Ibiki being there was enough of a reason not to attack because of the messages he always conveyed. Although that didn't seem to have stop Kyrie from trying to assassinate him under Orochimaru's command. Almost made his presence useless.

The group stood even though they were offered chairs and Kyrie wanted to go. She wanted to find Orochimaru and slaughter the man for that he had taken from her. It was in her mind that things took to long as it was.

Kyrie half listened through the useless banter. She wanted them to get to the good stuff. The information that would lead to Orochimaru's demise. Her time would have been better wasted if she was off searching for him instead of standing and waiting for others to find him for her.

"Will you stop fidgeting, Kyrie?" Ibiki snapped.

The teen stopped and glared. "Sure if we can get the show on the go. I gladly stop being so restless when you get to the point of this stupid meeting."

"Kyrie, I could have just left you at home," Gaara said, shutting her up.

"Irrational behavior will not be tolerated on this mission," Tsunada replied.

"So, Naruto isn't allowed to go then. After all he is the epitome of irrational behavior," Kyrie shot back

"I'm going because that that Snake-seme has my friend," he shouted at her.

"Pointing's rude you know," Kyrie coolly replied to Naruto.

"Enough," Tsunada commanded. "Ibiki take a team and go. Make sure you bring the two bakas or they will be more of a problem to us then they already are."

"Hai," he replied and they all left the building.

It didn't take long after that to get assembled and ready to go. Kyrie preferred to play by the ear anyways so getting ready this way wasn't so bad. It was the squad leader of her past life that like to plan thing out ahead. Probably was his way of kissing Orochimaru's ass. She'd kill them, too. Iro, Chai, and Syria, the members of her old team.

Kyrie played out the seen in her head. First Chai would go for just being annoying. Then it would have to be Syria for she wouldn't be happy about her twins death. Last to die would be the coolheaded Iro. The teen didn't really care if Orochimaru died first or last.

"Why are you constantly whistling?" Naruto growled. "It is annoying, believe it."

"…" Kyrie wasn't going to answer.

"So she can see," Temari replied.

"Temari is it a custom to reveal other peoples secrets."

"Sorry Kyrie."

"If you need to see just remove the hitai-ate," Naruto countered.

"You really are a baka," Kyrie shot back.

"Kyrie, enough," Gaara commanded.

The rest of the trip was silent until Kyrie felt sick once again.

* * *

Sorry no word of the day. I'm also sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. You must all hate me right now. Gomenasai.

Gaara: you better not make some lame excuse

Me: i didn't and if I did the excuse would make my lil' sister say 'ha told you so, you procastinator'

Gaara: that is what you are

Me: not you too, can't I even get a break from my own mind

Gaara: no

Me: T_T, the bane of my existance

I'll try and get the next chap up sooner, 'kay. But no promises. This month is very busy for us Seniors. I'M GOING TO CEDAR CREST, YIPPEEEE!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So everyone knows how lazy or un-lazy I can be. I started this at 11:03 on Mother's Day. I'm also telling everyone that something significant happened in the last chapter. I wonder if anyone can tell me.

Shoutouts-

KikiOjji: no I meant seme, he is also a teme too but I meant seme. It fits him so much; then again he could be the uke, which one makes him the bitch in the relationship. Glad you found it funny though, my un-mistake that is…hopefully I can keep it funny throughout the rest, or almost through the rest

Sprite21: like I noted in the A/N, something very important happened in the last chapter and only a few certain people will probably pick up on it. You can try figuring it out if you want.

Micky-Moo: thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it

Read&Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16: Into the Belly of the Beast Part 1

Kyrie had forced herself to listen to Ibiki and his plan. She only wanted to get the action part and now she hated the man. She wished she didn't fail in her mission. Why did she have to wait diligently outside? Because the stupid sadomasochist said so. It was a ridiculous reason she had to obey. Orochimaru might still be after her and she might be brainwashed a second time if she goes near him.

She snorted and then went back to staring at the grounds. Although having her as the lookout was kind of ironic. It wasn't like she saw anything. She wouldn't be able to tell them if some shady character showed up, only tell them that a human being was coming that weren't part of their group. Her hearing was the only reason she was put here. Kyrie would be able to tell when something was a missed long before the others would even see it.

What made her restless though were the sounds carrying from the Sound compound. The screams of Orochimaru's victims and experiments. She stifled a loud sigh and bunkered down for a long day. And something else. Something that she could not place her finger on.

Nothing escaped her ears. She had convinced Temari to call her in if something didn't go right. If they ended up in danger. Kyrie knew she should be going because she knew all the traps that Orochimaru would use on those that were not part of Otogakure. Ibiki was just being stubborn by not excepting the help that he knew he needed. They needed her in the compound to find Orochimaru. She knew the layouts of all the compounds roughly. By the smell of this place, Kyrie knew that she had stayed her once already. It was the place where Furea had died.

That led to the question of whether or not Ibiki knew what this place was to her. He had read her diary like Gaara and Temari did. She clenched her fist. This place was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. That was what was bothering. The screams sound real enough but they weren't the normal amount and some of those screams were false. Her eyes widen. This was a trap and they had all waltz right on it. Orochimaru must be laughing somewhere. Or at least chuckling darkly. Kyrie stilled herself and quieted her breathing.

Sure enough, the sound of the Snake Sannin reached her. Breaking protocol, Kyrie jumped from her perch and ran towards the base. She had to get to the others, to warn them. Not to mention to kill Orochimaru.

Her three teammates stepped out of the compound and Syria spoke, "We knew you wouldn't be to far away with your boyfriend here. Ready to come back. Orochimaru promises to let the redhead go if you come back to us Kyrie."

"…"

Iro-kun was as silent as ever. Kyrie dodged around Syria and went for Chai-san. She would stick to her plan kill her first than Syria. She pulled a total of six kunai out and lodged them towards Chai. The opponent jumped back and away. Kyrie couldn't help but smirk. Chai had fallen right into Kyrie's trap.

The clone held fast to Chai but the others didn't wait for Kyrie to give the finishing blow. They jumped in and destroyed the copy and then they disappeared into the wide open maw. The teen knew she should go in but temptation never really cared about rules and regulation. Nor did revenge. They compelled the teen forward.

Chai stood waiting for her. The other two were no where in sight, smell, or sound. The both got into their battle stances. Chai was easy to provoke and Kyrie planned to take advantage of it.

"Syria is the cuter one of you two. It's no wonder why they left you Chai-san. They wanted some time alone, away from the ugly idiot," Kyrie taunted.

"That isn't true. Iro said I was the prettier one."

"Only because he knew you'd be an easy lay if he did."

"Shut up."

"You know it."

"Shut up!"

"He just needs you for a good screwing. Iro-kun really wants Syria."

Chai attacked her and Kyrie deftly dodged. No more need to taunt her anymore. The teen smiled and quickly attacked her opponent sending her right back into the same trap as before. A clone wrapped her arms around Chai. Jumping forward, Kyrie pulled a kunai out.

"Goodbye Chai-san," she said and slit the captured woman's throat. "On to Syria."

If Sasuke would appear, Kyrie would ignore him just as he wouldn't bother her. They had no reason to fight the other. Kyrie also knew that Naruto was here to collect the runaway. But Kyrie knew she would run into him. She'd hear him coming and she would purposely turn a different way. He didn't want to go back and she would respect that wish of his.

Kyrie's stomach turned and leaned up against the wall. "Oh, little Kyrie-chan is sick."

"Hello, Syria-chan," Kyrie said and then vomited again. "Not nice to here you again. Coming to get your revenge."

"Revenge for you killing my sister," Syria chuckled. "Hardly. My sister was a weak idiot after all. A waste of perfectly good ninja flesh."

"Don't lie," Kyrie bluntly stated. "I can hear it in your voice. You want me to pay."

Kyrie started pouring the water from the canteen she carried onto the ground behind her. Her plan to take out Syria would only work if she pegged this twin right. In her anger and lust for revenge, she would jump Kyrie and to her death. She played right into Kyrie's plan. Kyrie jumped backwards and manipulated the water into a spike. Syria land on it, impaling herself right through her heart.

"Two down, one to go," Kyrie muttered before getting sick again. "Sadly, he will be the hardest to kill. Even harder if I keep puking like this."

She headed in the direction of Gaara and Naruto. Iro would go after that which she held dear. Kyrie clenched her fist until her nails punctured through her palm. If he touched him, he would suffer a fate worse then death. Iro would beg for death in the end.

"And I will look down on him and say, 'No,'" Kyrie mumbled.

Chakra formed around Kyrie's hands and then did the hand signs for her wind blade. "Uindo-ken no Jutsu."

She turned another corner and ran right into a strong pair of arms that were not Gaara...

* * *

A/N: Sorry no word of the day this time and I hope you all are happy I got it out before the other one. Which is getting kein reviews so I might be a bitch and put it on hold until it gets one review. -shrugs- i really don't know. Which is said to put it on hold because that is my brainchild. I hope you're happy Desert rat i love to hate or i hate to love.

Gaara:...no...

Me: okay

well until next chap


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I really don't know what to say. I just got a new chap up I guess.

Shoutouts- absolutely none

ReadandEnjoy

* * *

Chapter 17: Into the Belly of the Beast Part 2

The strong arms wrapped around Kyrie and she struggled to get free. "Ah, come now, Kyrie, I thought you came back because you missed me."

She froze. Kyrie recognized that voice. Orochimaru smirked down at her as she stared fearfully back up at him through covered eyes. He chuckled knowing her facial expressions. She was terrified. She had not expected to run into the Snake Sannin so soon. Her stomach turned on her and she forced herself to swallow the bile that rose up on her.

"I must congratulate you. You killed two of your teammates and you must be hungry for Iro-kun's blood as well. Come, I'll take you to him," he said and led her down some complicated twists and turns.

-------

Gaara turned another corner and his sand whipped up to protect him against the bamboo spears that came out of the wall. Naruto barely dodged them and ended up being caught in an awkward position. Sand whipped out of Gaara's gourd and crushed the trap setting Naruto free, allowing those who didn't make it as far as them to continue on. Ibiki turned the corner next and followed closely on the two demon hosts' heels. Temari and Kankuro were in the back with Kakashi, Sakura, and Gai and his squad.

The others didn't even have to lift a finger. Gaara slaughtered all Sound ninjas they happened upon. Eventually, the number of enemies, they ran into, dwindled into nothing. Either they had killed the majority and the others were fleeing or this was a trap laid out by none other than Orochimaru himself.

They turned down their last hallway and headed into the light. They had rim in on an arena and Kyrie was down in the pit fighting more than she could fend off. This was where all of the Sound ninjas ran off to. They were fighting Kyrie. Gaara tried to jump down to help but a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he hissed. "Or I will be forced to destroy my new body."

Gaara turned to attack Orochimaru. "I also wouldn't do that if I was you. If Kabuto sees me fall, he is ordered to take care of Kyrie-chan."

They were forced to sit and watch the battle unfold. Orochimaru reveled in his small victory. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, Orochimaru had sent him off with a few other Sound ninjas to the lair, leaving Naruto to do nothing. He may have disliked the girl but he would not let her perish so he could fight the Snake Sannin.

-------

Kyrie dodged an attacked to receive a well placed kick to her back. She knew the man was there but she had no choice but to dodge in that direction. The others would have given her a killing blow. At least with the man who kicked her, she would survive for a little while longer while she figured out how to take care of them all. Orochimaru had tricked her. He had made it into a game. She had to kill them to get to Iro and when she killed Iro Orochimaru said he would let her go free. Kyrie knew that was a lie but she let herself believe it. She wanted her freedom badly enough to believe the words of a snake.

She dodged another attack to receive three kunai into her body. One dug into her shoulder, one into her leg, and one into her hand that had blocked it from piercing her heart. Quickly removing them, she lodged each one at their owner. Two screams told her she hit the mark. The thumps said that they were dead or seriously wounded or dying. Still leaving her with her thirty opponents if the two she fell were not deceased.

The wind whipped up around her as she activated the wind part of her Kekkei Genkai. A shield of raze winds. Five of the Sound ninjas perished by running into to it and six died from trying to jump at her. The two on the ground were in the death zone and their bodies were soon stripped of flesh. Thirteen definitely down in one technique. She dropped the wind and summoned the earth.

An arm snaked its way around her waist and the other covered her mouth. Kyrie smirked and bit at his thumb. The man screamed in pain from the chuck of meat now missing. The teen turned around and spat the piece of flesh at his face before summoning a wind blade to lop his head off. Leaving her with sixteen. Sixteen to go before she could fight Iro and buy her freedom with his blood. She did not know that this was Orochimaru's test to see if he truly wanted her body and with each passing moment he wanted it more and more.

The remaining sixteen were now weary of Kyrie. They watched her every movement to see an opening. A chasm opened up around three members and swallowed them whole before closing back up. Thirteen left before she could fight Iro. Still using earth she had surround five Sound ninjas and let it pull them back into the earth.

Leaving eight. She let earth part and called on her least favorite element fire. It heated her body and she grabbed on to the nearest person. She held unto the woman and until she burst into flames. Seven.

Hating fire, she left it for her second favorite element. It was her second because she could only use it if there was water around. In the desert water is scarce as well as the area Orochimaru chose for her to fight. She knew she had to use the water in their bodies and loathed the thought. She was never the greatest at manipulating water in living things bodies. She concentrated hard and had it spike them from the inside out. Six of the seven died. Leaving her with one.

Kyrie turned to the only survivor and smirked maliciously. He turned and started running. Moving quickly, she activated the wind part of her Kekkei Genkai and slashed her arm in a downward motion. The upper half of his body separated from his lower. Leaving her with one person to fight. Iro.

"You happy Orochimaru. Now, send out Iro so I can kill him too."

Orochimaru smiled and the others looked in on in concern. Everything was working to Orochimaru's plan. She would get one final choice after Iro's death and she would have to choose. He wondered which one she would pick.

* * *

A/N: hey Gaara can you go and "presuade" these people to review please

Gaara: ....

Me: I can always kick you out of the house

Gaara: .....

Kyrie: you will do no such thing, and why do i keep throwing up

Me: all in good time, all in good time

Kyrie: -getting emotional- what the heck is that suppose to me

Me: you will find out later my little pandora, but i will beware of Orochimaru, he has got some nasty planned for you in the upcoming chapter Freedom or Death

Gaara: ....who's going to die

Me: no one as of yet and Gaara please don't kill me when everything unfolds, k


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I got a feeling this story is going to end soon. It is coming up quick. I know after this chap it is going to be a few months jump like 7-9 months. Which means it is probably going to end next chap which is sad. I'm now graduating in like six days. Scary thought huh.

Shoutouts-

Sprite21: I did give the name of the next chap which is all you need to know, and the choice is now well after she kills Iro and then you find out.

Writingwillow: Dingdingding and we have a winner. We'll leave the others to guess, for now that is. Actually I think this the second to last chapter in this story, it's kind of a sad thought, ne?

ProfilingXCSIXMyXCareer: I know but this fight seen was really hard to get around so I'm sorry.

* * *

Chapter 18: Freedom or Death

"There is your Iro, Kyrie-chan," Orochimaru said. "Now give me a show."

Iro jumped down from the balcony and landed nimbly in front of her. "How are you Kyrie-chan? Long time no see after all. You're finally back to normal. Hating us, that is."

Kyrie glared at him and quickly got into battle stance. He was quick with his movements and always attacked when he saw an opening. So, naturally, Kyrie made sure there were no weak spots in her stance. Or so she thought.

He slammed a fist into her side and she heard a rib crack as she went flying. Quickly, she turned and landed on her feet sliding a few inches more. She pushed off and went running towards him already doing the hand signs for her wind dance. When she was only a few inches from him she finished the signs and dodged his attack.

_Hitoshirezu Uindo Odori no Jutsu, _she thought.

The wind blasted the man back but he was better than the traitor. He didn't go splat against the wall. He smiled at her and wiped away the blood on his cheek.

"No need to rush things, Kyrie," he chuckled. "I'm just starting to enjoy myself."

It was thing to be powerful and the one in control but it was another thing to be powerful but completely helpless to what needs to be done. Gaara stared down at Kyrie. He wouldn't doubt her abilities again but this battle looked dead even. For every blow she gave him he gave her and for every wound she received she gave back. The dodged and blocked about the same amount of attacks as well as received and counterattacked. Every so often, he was compelled to jump down to aid her but was stopped by Orochimaru. Gaara couldn't understand why Orochimaru would do this to his potential body. If he let this go on, he wouldn't have her as one.

They all had no choice but to watch the event unfold even though it was almost unbearable for them just to stand there. Gai and Kakashi were the only ones wondering where Ibiki was. He had taken a different path with another nine people. The interrogator still hadn't shown up unless he was planning for a surprise attack. That kept those two on the ready. Sakura notice her master like that and was prepared for an attack as well as the whole of Gai's team, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara's sand served as a perfect warning system so she didn't worry about him and Naruto would be fine, Sakura hoped.

Kyrie dodged a couple of kunai to be pegged in the back with a placed kick from a clone Iro. She flipped and twisted in the air to lodge one of her own kunai into the fake before landing. Her hands started to form another seal.

She thought, _Uindo Buro-do Tate no Jutsu._

Wind flared around her in a circular pattern. Slicing into the objects nearby and pulverizing the clones. Iro caught off guard grunted when the wind hit him, slicing into his flesh. But the jutsu was still beyond the teen and she dropped it before it could kill Iro. She was breathing heavily.

"Hehe." Iro said, "You're on your last dregs of chakra. You shouldn't have used that at this time. Maybe if you had started out with that move you'd have one and be you'd be walking away with your freedom."

Another trait Iro had was he liked to brag when things went his way. He was a classic person who liked to monologue. "Oh, well, I guess I get to k…"

Before he finished the sentence, Kyrie was in front of him and thrusting one kunai into his heart and the other slashed across his neck. She jumped back before the arterial spray hit her. There were only two people in the world she refused to let their blood on her it was Iro and Orochimaru.

She turned and looked up to Orochimaru. Trying as hard as she could to not show how exhausted she was to him, she said, "You happy. I killed him as you said. Now, let us go and give me my freedom."

He laughed and chuckled amusingly at her shocked face. "I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention there is one more thing for you to do to get your freedom?"

Kyrie jumped up and landed on the ledge to glare at him. "And what is it?"

"Let me tell your other option first," he said, smiling wickedly. "If you refuse, you have to stay."

"Then I'm more obliged to do what ever the first option is," Kyrie snarled.

"Oh, really," he chuckled at his own joke.

Gaara looked between the two. "Kyrie goes free because we are going to kill you."

"I think not, Gaara. Kyrie wants to win her freedom fare and square. Am I right, little Kyrie," Orochimaru said.

The teen sneered at him. She hated dancing in his palms for him but at the moment she had no choice. He was right. She'd do anything to win his freedom except for….

"Kill these imbeciles and the other ten running around my keep and then you can walk on out of here," he said, smiling. "You're free to go and I will never look hunt for you again."

Her heart was pounding and sweat poured down her back. She shivered and turned her head in the direction of her friends. Could she kill them for her freedom? A tear slipped from underneath the hitai-ate. A nanosecond crawl, her heart stopped beating at the thought of having Gaara's blood on her hands.

"And if I refuse, will they be free to go?" Kyrie asked.

"Of course," he replied.

She turned to them just as the other team ran into the arena. "I'm sorry, Gaara."

She formed a new seal and leaves whipped up around her and Orochimaru. When they leaves settled down again both Kyrie and the Snake Sannin were gone. Gaara howled and punched the wall several time. Before his sister grabbed his hand.

"Gaara, stop it. She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," she said looking at is bloody hand.

"Physical pain is better than what I'm feeling." In a whirl of sand, Gaara was gone to, gone back to Suna.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it kind of short and kind of sappy at the end. A crap who am I kidding, it's real short and really sappy in the end. I'll tell you that the next chap is bound to be the last...i think....depends on where I end this. I'm sorry it took so long. I had a minor problem with Iro and Kyrie's fight. It also seems sort of anticlimatic at the end. Oh, well I can't think of how to fix it at the moment. Hey has anyone noticed that Shikaku, or whatever the name of Gaara's demon is, hasn't made an appearance lately. Really strange on my account.

**Shukaku: It's Shukaku, don't mix me up with that lazy smartass' father. **

Me: Sooooorry, don't go biting my head off because I'm only human

**Shukaku:....**

Me: Gaara please take care of you demon, he is annoying me

Gaara: I'm not your slave

Me: Ah yes you are

Gaara: prove it

Me: -shoves the contract under his nose-

Gaara: i've already read this, including the fine print.

Me: really -looks at it- did you read the extra, extra, extra fine print at the bottom -grabs a magnifying glass- here, now read aloud

Gaara: I am to be the slave of Amanda Unger, until she is done with this story and afterwards I am not to harm, maim, or kill her for revenge -glares at me- you did this on purpose

Me: yep -smiles smugly- no one ever reads the fine print anyways so..... -sees sand moving menacingly around Gaara- okay time to go catch ya on the next chap

Please review


	19. Chapter 19:The end

A/N: yo everyone, I'm sorry to say but this is the end. I never planned to do a sequel so don't bug me on it k

Shoutouts-

Sprite21: I must say that you deserve this chap. I dedicate it to you, on the grounds that you were the only one to review last chap. Here is a box of Pocky sticks and whatever drink you should like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nore have I ever tried to claim that right.

* * *

Chapter 19: Precious Bundle Delivery and Death

I jumped from tree to tree, breathing heavily and trying to protect the precious bundle in my arms. I hissed in pain and fell from one of the trees and hit something sharp. Coughing up blood, I stood up. There was no time to sit around and nurse my wounds. It was bad enough it was raining.

Jumping back into a tree, I made sure to wrap the bundle tighter in the waterproof material. I didn't want to get any water in it. Blood dropped on to the material and I wiped at my mouth so no more would fall.

My followers were not quiet. They called themselves shinobis yet I could pinpoint every one of their locations. There were five. Which five I didn't know but I knew they were his men. They would bring me back to him and be rewarded for it. I would be punished for my insolence once more.

I had to get the bundle to him. I hoped he would like it. He could name it; whatever higher power that be knows I did not deserve that right. I dodged another kunai and it was left embedded in a tree. The second kunai hit and I fell from the trees.

I bit my lip to stop the scream bubbling up and turned once more to land roughly on my back. My only thought was protecting the thing in my arms. I knew I was going to die. I knew and that was why I left. I left to find him. I stood up once more and ignored the kunai in my left calf. There wasn't time to worry about that.

A year had passed since I last felt him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I would of harshly brushed them away like I did the blood if weren't for the hitai-ate covering my eyes. He would be angry at me and he'd probably refuse what I had to give him.

I was nearing the village. The trees were thinning and giving way to coarse grass. The grass gave way to rock and then sand. They were hot on my heels and there wasn't much for me to use to hide with in the desert.

I had to hide, to either wait out the rest of the rain or to wait for them to pass. Luckily for me, I knew this place better than those who chased me and I ducked into a crevasse that hid a cave.

He stood at the balcony and looked down upon of Sunagakure. He was their leader and their hope. Apart of him still felt lost and adrift since Kyrie had left but they needed him. So he shucked off his depression and became the Kazekage once again. The rain fell like it never had before and he stood in it, letting it drench him. Now all it need was some thunder and lightning.

A year had passed since he last saw her, a year of nothing had followed. He did his duty to his people. He sensed his sister and brother long before they walked out into the rain with him.

"Gaara, Sound ninja are making their way across the desert," Temari said, leaving out the fact that _she _was probably with them. "They seem to be searching for something. At least that is what Intel tells me."

Gaara saw from the corner of his eyes Temari looking up at the darkened skies. Rain dripped and rain rivers down her face.

"Seems appropriate weather giving the circumstances." Temari and Gaara looked at Kankuro funny. "Well with Sound outside and it be a year since….well you know…"

Kankuro's fear of Gaara kept the rest of what he wanted to say inside of his head.

"Should we head out to greet them Gaara?" Baki asked walking out from under the protection of the building. "They could be chasing Kyrie. She has a habit of insurrection against Orochimaru."

Gaara nodded and yet back to staring out at the wasteland called their home. Others would not know how to survive out here but the Suna ninja lived and thrived here. She would be able to hide a long time here. Orochimaru wouldn't find her if she didn't want to be found. It flitted across his mind that she would leave him again but a year later seemed like she was long overdue. She would have left earlier if they hadn't been threatened.

"And what if Orochimaru has her brainwashed again?" Kankuro asked. "She could be their waiting to attack us. He knows it will be hard to kill her."

This had also crossed his mind. Gaara turned and headed inside; he might as well get ready to fight as well.

Kyrie shivered in her temporary hideout. This wasn't safe for her charge. She would have been only to hide it for so long. She had to get the bundle to Gaara before Orochimaru found out about it. They had already passed her and she got up. It was time to run the rest of the way to Sunagakure. There wasn't anytime to sit around a dawdle. If this kept up she would die before getting to Gaara.

Gaara stood at the gates with the rest of those who were going to attack. They knew it was personal for him. He should have stayed up in his tower taking care of other business. There wasn't enough of Sound's ninjas to go around for those who were but they kept their opinions silent.

Baki also stood besides the Kazekage. He cared enough about the woman that Orochimaru had tricked back into his service that he wanted to slaughter the whole of Sound. If he could hit Orochimaru where it hurt most he would have even if he had to wait for Gaara to go first and Temari second.

They gates opened and they headed out. The rain made the sand suck at their feet and try to hold them in place but they would manage. If they were having problems then so was Sound.

The girl had slipped out from under them once again. She always had a habit of disappearing. Kyo wandered what she was carrying and why it was so important to her that she was willing to throw away her life. Orochimaru-sama had giving her leeway before but if she kept at it he would have her head in the end.

She had disappeared and more men had a joined them to hunt for her at the country she called home. Sand was her weakness and it was her salvation. She would go here and get sanction with Suna if she reached its gates.

Kyo stood. There was no way he would get on the bad side of Orochimaru. If she got to Gaara it would mean his life. All of their lives would be end if she stayed on the loose any longer.

"Sir" one of his men ran up to him, "Suna is on the move"

"Let them come," he growled. "We'll slaughter them all."

"Sir, the Kazekage leads them," the man stuttered. "We can't win against a demon."

Kyo looked at the cowering man and cursed. If one was brought to this level then the others would be as well. Orochimaru didn't need cowards. If the quaked at the sight of an enemy then they were useless. Kyo grabbed his sword that he had had resting on the ground moments before and swung. The man's head flew. Mutiny was punishable by death after all.

Temari watched one man stand ahead of the others. He lifted an arm and rest a giant sword across his shoulders. He seemed utterly relaxed. She knew that this was his territory. He was use to fighting and he enjoyed. That blade would taste Suna ninjas' blood before this night was out.

Thankfully she saw no sign of Kyrie. No one of those close to Gaara wanted to have to face her and the others wouldn't have a chance if she wished to kill them. Her fan was in her hand and she pushed her chakra into it. She slashed out and watched the wind cut through the rain and through Sound ninjas that were not able to dodge.

Gaara started attacking with sand and crushing those that were stupid enough to stand on the sand.

Kyrie stood up on a giant rock that pushed its way out of the sand. She looked down at the battle that ravaged the desert hearing the clashes of blades. Suna against Sand. Saviors against Slavers. Her freedom against her death. Tears spilled out from under her hitai-ate but if anyone was to look at her they would not know she was crying. She sent a silent prayer up to the higher power that allowed her to get this far for the rain to hide that minor weakness.

She recognized someone's chakra down below. A couple of familiar chakras insulted her senses. She jumped from the rock and started running in the direction. Quickly she attached strings to the bundle so she could tie it to her chest. Nothing would touch it while she lived. Nothing would touch it when she died.

If she could get to Gaara, she'd get to Temari or Kankuro or Baki. They would get the precious object to Gaara. They would cherish it.

She feared they would sense her so she kept her chakra low. Temari was at the edge of the battle. Before she jumped back in Kyrie grabbed her shoulder. Temari swung and

Kyrie grabbed her arm.

"Gaara, where is her Temari?" Kyrie asked, shouting over the rain and fighting. "I need to talk to him."

Temari nodded shocked to see her friend. "Kyrie…

"Send him there." Kyrie pointed to the rock that she had occupied moments ago. "Tell him I need to talk to him. I need to talk to him alone."

Before Temari could say anything more Kyrie had taken off back in that direction. Temari shook her head. There was a reason for Kyrie acting like this, she had better listen.

She ran into the heat of battle forcing her way passed Suna and Sound. She was so intent on finding her youngest brother that she didn't even see the Sound ninja coming up on her until she felt warm blood splash her. The ninja was a mass of crushed flesh and the Kazekage glared at her. He turned to get back into the battle.

"Gaara wait," Temari shouted. "She wants to see you. She doesn't look fit to stand, Gaara. Kyrie is forcing herself way past living limits. I watched her limp away."

"Where?"

"There," Temari replied pointing to the same rock that Kyrie had indicated moments before. "She seemed desperate to talk to you, frantic even, Gaara. You have to go to her, alone."

Gaara turned and headed to Kyrie. Kyo heard the conversation and shuddered; he would be able to kill Gaara but he would be able to kill her. Orochimaru would rather have the girl dead then in the hands of the enemy. He chased after the Kazekage.

Kyrie stood dancing back and forth, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Where was he? Wasn't he coming? Kyrie tightened her grip on the bundle and sighed. She should have just given to Temari. If Gaara would come, she'd come to tell her.

She turned to start pacing until she hit something, something very familiar. She closed her eyes and smiled for a brief moment before backing up.

"Gaara."

"You wish to speak with me."

Not a question a statement and Kyrie felt the normal tingle run down her back at the sound of his voice. She nodded. Gaara noted what Temari had told him. His hand reached out and wiped the blood pooling at the corner of her mouth again.

"I don't have much time Gaara," she said holding out the bundle. "This is for you. I can't keep it. It would be safe. I would be selfish to keep it."

His hand reached out to take it.

Kyo cursed. She had reached Gaara and she was handing him something. The Kazekage went to remove the cloth hiding when she stopped him shaking her head. Kyo now knew whatever it was it wasn't safe to have it open in the rain or she knew he was coming.

He'd have to destroy what it was she carried and her. Kyo cursed again. There was no way he'd survive this. He glanced once behind him and saw that Sound was losing. If he had to die, he might as well do the job right.

His sword flew the distance towards her. Kyrie's head turned to the sound and Kyo smiled at the look of shock that even a blind person could produce. She muttered something and pushed her hand out at Gaara. The man moved backwards, pushed by an invisible hand, and with him the bundle.

The thin, giant sword protruded from Kyrie's stomach and she collapse. Kyo cursed once as he felt the sand slither up his leg. He cursed again and for the final time right before it crushed the life out of him. Gaara was holding the object protectively to one side and had his other free hand raised in a closed fist.

"Gaara, you are quiet beautiful, you know," Kyrie coughed, she heard him kneel beside her. "Don't worry 'bout me so much. I'm a lost cause after all. Get back to Suna."

Gaara had placed the bundle down, picked up Kyrie, and held her close. "I won't leave you."

"After what I put you through. I'm surprised you are not trying to kill me," she chuckled. "I'm glad I finally got to see what you looked liked before I go."

She closed her eyes and Gaara gripped her closer. He would have stayed like that if it weren't for the bundle moving. He picked it up again and went to remove the cloth. Stopping, he looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't going to stop and she told him not in the rain. She told him that it was to cold out.

He looked down at the battle and watched the Suna ninjas round up the last of the enemies. Konoha would want to question them as well. They were steeped in this fight as much as Suna. Gaara would head back to Suna and send a bird to the Hokage. But first the matter of the moving bundle.

He formed a dome of sand over his head and removed some of the cloth to reveal wisps of red hair and bluish green tinged grey eyes. The baby screamed and Gaara flinched slightly before covering the head back up to protect it from the elements. She had died to get the child to him, his child. He never got the baby's name.

Gaara headed on back to Suna, fearing Temari's reaction. His sand carrying the now dead Kyrie.

* * *

A/N: i'm sorry it took so long. I got stuck on my other story and this IS the last chap. if someone wishes to write the sequel they may ask and give me and i might give you permission. And just so you know if any of you are reading the other story, it might go on hiatus. Life is getting to be a bitch and i might not go to my college because money is a crunch.

Gaara: good i get to kill you now -sand slithers to me-

Me: um...no you don't -pulls out a magnifying machine much like the one in Santa Claus 3- read the extra extra extra fine print

Gaara: -reading-

Me: okay now who wants Gaara, or more along the lines is who earned him -looks info up- let's see

Gaara: who gets me

Me: oh the person who reviewed the most

Gaara: i disagree

Me: didn't you finish reading the fine print

Gaara: no -starts reading again- You did this on purpose

Me: yep -smiles smuggly- no one ever reads the extra fine print

A/N: if anyone wants to win gaara over the other ppl, for their murderous muse, you can write up all the fine print i have made Gaara read into mini stories

The winner sofar..... Totally Not Pyro with total of 13...my fav. number

Runner up Under A Killing Moon with 9

and Third being Sprite21 with 5

now please review


	20. Author's Notes

Hello everyone, this is your authoress jinxedpixie signing in for a little note for you. I though you might want to know that I am planning on writing a sequel now since some of you were upset about it and wondering if I was going to continue. I know I said that I was leaving it up to you guys but….

Anyways, if you wondering how I'm going to write a sequel to this and I will tell it will be from the child's POV. I do not know if I want the child to be a boy or girl but I'm leaning towards girl so that Gaara can name her after her mother.

I don't know when I will get it up first but I do know I will be doing so.

Your ever faithful, and most humble servant, -gets on one kneeing bowing to the reviewers and readers-

~jinx


End file.
